Yaxley
by Sleepingbagonthesofa
Summary: "Sirius, this isn't a game." Caught between a family one one side and sympathies with the other, Cassiel Yaxley starts her seventh year at Hogwarts in the middle of a war. Haunted by dark marks and hunted by people she once called friends, the only one who could help her may be the boy she has hated for years Sirius/OC
1. Chapter 1: Antique Furs

At some point in the last few hours the Yaxley House had started swarming with people. The usually empty hallways were now a mass of rich robes and antique jewelry dripping from every finger, roped around every neck.

The guests were all of a kind. All extraordinarily wealthy, the sort to be found in the Pure-Blood Directory and all supporters of… Well Cassie didn't want to think about that.

She sat in the corner of the drawing room, holding a cut crystal glass, spinning the thin stem between her fingers to fight off the boredom.

From the far side of the room Leila gave a loud, confident laugh. She could see her sister swish a molten gold braid over her shoulder and smile brightly at whomever she was talking to. It didn't matter who, not really. When it came down to it one truly pure-blood family was as good as any other and all were just as dull.

The only interesting ones were missing. The Averys were nowhere in sight, Cissy and Bella hadn't bothered to show up and Cassie didn't suppose she was ever going to see Dromeda again. _That_ was what happened when you turned your back on your family. A scorch on the wall as a clear warning to any other rebellious children.

Cassie glanced out of the window. Rain trickled down each pane, landing in a little pool on the sandstone window ledge. It had rained all summer, keeping Cassie shut up in the house even more than usual. She normally escaped into the city and spent hours wandering around Edinburgh but not his year.

Glasses started clicking, someone tapping a polished silver spoon against the edge of the crystal. Cassie rolled her eyes and looked around some someone, anyone, more interesting than her mother making the hundredth speech of the night.

"Ladies, Gentlemen. Esteemed Witches and Wizards, we are _honoured_ to welcome you to our home." Her voice drifted from the stairs in the hall. She liked to think of this as her effort for the coming war.

"This year, without a doubt has been hard. We have lost friends, family all in service for..."

Cassie turned out of, what she was sure, would have been another bland speech.

Her job was to sit there, pretty in her new robes and borrowed jewelry, and try not to draw any attention to herself. It was almost working until she felt the cushion move beside her.

"They're all the same after a while aren't they?"

A boy, a year younger than Cassie sat down beside her. The chaise longue was only big enough for one really, meaning he had to sit annoyingly close.

He was slight, small, he would probably have been quite good looking if Cassie hadn't met his brother.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." She gave Regulus a small smile.

Her mother was talking about _Him_ now, she sounded half scared half love-struck at the thought of him. She didn't mention that He wasn't here. THe Dark Lord had better things to do than go to parties.

"Are you looking forwards to going back? I know school isn't the easiest for you." Under his robes Regulus had his shirt sleeves rolled up, showing thin pale, unmarked, forearms. He was still just a child.

Cassie shrugged to herself and downed the last of the wine she was not meant to be having.

"It's not the school that's the problem. It's the people."

"I can imagine. How many mudbloods and blood traitors… You especially, you're surrounded by them. Bella says that-"

He had misunderstood her completely but there was no point correcting him. She may as well tell her mother she was marrying a muggle.

Regulus was trying to score points now, "I mean, imagine having to spend most of your time with _my brother._ It would be unbearable… not that you can't- I mean-"

"I know what you mean." She gave him a smile. No matter what she thought of Sirius, Regulus certainly lacked his brothers charm.

"It's one more year, I can survive that long. Then I'll be out of here… out of the country. "

"You won't stay around to join up?" Regulus's voice rose just to loud. Earning them a glare from the Senior Mrs Malfoy standing closest, wrapped in aging furs and emeralds.

"We'll see… I don't fancy getting stuck in the middle of a war." Cassie dropped her empty glass onto the mahogany side table.

"Will you have a choice?" Story grey eyes, wide with worry and a little fear caught hers.

"...Raise a toast." Her mother was still going on. "To the Dark Lord."

"The Dark Lord." Was echoed around the house and everyone clapped, drank. Sparks were shot from a few wands.

Regus lifted his butterbeer then took a sip as Cassie sat back, hands folded neatly in her lap.

They all started chatting again, straight away Leila's laughter caught Cassie's ear.

"Who _is_ she talking to? There isn't anyone here that funny."

"Rabastan Lestrange." Regulus sighed. "He's a sort of cousin now. His brother just married Bella."

Cassie raised an eyebrow. Leila had started husband hunting the moment she left Hogwarts. A Lestrange would be almost perfect for her. If one was good enough for Bella Black…

Regulus looked as though he was struggling for something to say.

"I had the pleasure of talking to your mother earlier." Cassie started, a grin threatening to break through her stony face. Regulus gaped at her, taking a moment before he registered the sarcasm.

"Oh?" He laughed

"Charming woman."

They both burst out laughing, Cassie covering her mouth to about drawing attention.

"She said you were thinking of joining after school." She asked in a more serious tone.

He nodded, "As soon as they'll have me."

It was hardly something to be ashamed of in that house. ANyone here would congratulate him and shake his hand. Over half the Death Eaters in the country were currently drinking in Cassie's dining room, leaning on her armchairs, probably wondering up her stairs… Spreading like a disease.

A tray bobbed by at her side.

"Wait." Cassie ordered. She grabbed two full glasses of deep, burgundy wine from the top. "Thank you Lala."

She said under her breath.

"Thank you Miss Cassie." The elf bobbed and scuttled off into the sea of legs.

"Here." Cassie passed a glass to Regulus.

"Are you sure about… you know?"

Regulus nodded again, with more determination this time.

He was mad, Cassie thought to herself. They all were. Maybe she was mad too, just for being here.

"Well, here's to not getting killed."

They clinked glasses and Cassie got to her feet. She had taken as much as she could of this house, this party.

"See you at school, Regulus."

"Oh. See you Cassie!" He beamed up at her, seeming very young.

It made Cassie feel a bit sick, she pushed her way through the crowd, until she reached the stairs, snaking around her mother, chatting, to go to her room.

"Just where are you going?" A cold hand stopped on her shoulder.

"Upstairs."

"Why?" Her mother turned her around to face her, instantly reaching to tuck stubborn flyaways back into her braid.

Rings sparkled on every finger, the family jewelry on display along with a black serpent coiled and ready to spring from a skull, sitting bold on her forearm, sticking out like a flashing sign.

"Because I need to go. You said I could leave after nine."

"Where _exactly_ are you going, Cassiel?" She scanned Cassie's eyes, searching for a lie.

"The Leaky Caldron. To meet Pyra."

"Pyra Zabini? Darling she isn't the most responsible person to be spending time with. Anyway, you can't leave. Your sister is about to be become engaged." There was a note of pride in her mother's voice. Her head lifted a little higher, the snarl crawling into a real smile.

"Then I'll send her an owl. She won't want me here anyway."

Tatiana Yaxley nodded, that was difficult to dispute.

"Very well. You will send her a letter full of heartfelt congratulations. Take some time over it, make her feel like you actually mean it. It _is_ good for the family."

She gave Cassie a cool kiss on the cheek then turned and swept over to Mr Lestrange and his son, leaving Cassie in full view of the man standing in the dining room door.

Ash blonde hair was pulled back from his face, the young looks just starting to age, grim lines forming around his mouth. He raised a glass to her, cold silver eyes watching Cassie closely, assessing her.

She hadn't seen her uncle in a few weeks. He had been sent out recruiting.

Cassie turned and as fast as possible, bolted up three flights of stairs. Right to the top where her room was tucked away, as far from the revolting guests as possible.

She ran to a mirror, pulling out the tight braid and shaking a mane of chestnut hair. She tugged off the pale grey robe, she had narrowly avoided the green one simply because Leila was wearing green, and tossed it onto the bed along with the heavy silver jewelry.

Two minuets later and she was in jeans and a plain white t shirt, Doc Martens pulled onto her feet and a baggy denim jacket on over a red jumper.

Her trunk was ready to go. It hadn't been unpacked when she got home, some robes pulled out to be washed. That was all.

" _Miss Cassie."_ A voice squeaked from the doorway.

"Yes Lala?" She glanced down at her elf as she fixed her hair into a low ponytail.

"Lala made you these, Miss."

She held out a small stack of sandwiches and a flask of the best coco in the country.

"Thank you!" Cassie tucked them away and beamed down at Lala. "Now get back! Before someone notices you're gone! I'll see you at christmas."

"Thank you Miss Cassie!"

She vanished, leaving Cassie alone in her room.

It was starting to get dark outside, just enough cover for a safe appearance.

She pulled her broom from the corner and picked her empty owl cage up from it's spot by the window. Her tawny owl was out hunting. She was smart though, she knew how to find Cassie.

She needed to hold tightly to everything. Merlin knew what would happen if she left go half way.

Cassie closed her eyes and imagined exactly what she had always been told. A little house, modern built, on the corner of a quiet street in Cokeworth. A beach tree in the garden, a neat lawn and a new red car in the drive. Just as the letters described.

Disaperating was harder when you had never been to the place. Still, Cassie was good at it.

She held her breath and turned sharply on the spot. Vanishing with a loud CRACK.

She appeared a few hundred miles south, outside the corner house on a quiet, modern street. Trunk, broom and cage all intact.

No-one seemed to notice the noise, or the girl who now stood where nobody had been a moment before. The only movement was a curtain that flicked in an upstairs window, a pale face with long red hair glancing out into the night.

A second later she was gone. Cassie could hear shouting inside the house and then the door was thrown open. Her best friend standing in the light.

"I couldn't take it anymore." Cassie dropped her trunk. "Is it alright if I stay here until school?"

"Cassie..." Lily Evans stepped out of her door, wrapped in slippers and a red fluffy dressing gown. "Stay as long as you like."

 _Hello! So here we are, an old story on a new site!_

 _I'm going through all the chapters and editing as I go until we catch up and get lots of new chapters out!_

 _I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. If you have time then please let me know what you think._

 _S xx_


	2. Chapter 2: Faded Yellow Walls

Cassie wandered slowly around Lily's small front bedroom.

Faded, yellow wallpaper was covered by photographs, news clippings, pages of spell books and diagrams scribbled down in class. She was in one or two of the photos. The two of them waving madly at the camera on the marble staircase and another lying under a beech tree by the black lake, taken just before the summer.

She touched some of the muggle photos, Lily and her sister, their parents, friends playing in a swing park on a sunny afternoon. None of them moved though, they stood completely still as if frozen in time.

Lily crept through the door and handed Cassie a glass of water.

"My parents are fine with you staying. I'm trying to tell my mum we don't need to get out the spare mattress. I'm sure you can do better than that." She grinned at Cassie and started shifting her trunk to make room for another bed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Cassie murmured, still looking at the still photographs. "I've never been in a muggle house before."

It was all so strange, so out of place.

Lily just laughed and sat down on her bed. She was surrounded by neat cushions, handmade blankets and a few ratty looking teddy bears she must have had for years. Behind her shelves were covered with books that weren't text books, spell books or histories of the Wizarding World. Just stories. There was a soft carpet under her feet, stained by years of use.

Everything was well loved.

Cassie had a ghostly four poster bed and a fake wand when she was growing up. When she was old enough her mother gave her a broomstick and she was left alone to practice.

"I forgot who I was dealing with here. How do you think I felt when I walked into Hogwarts for the first time? It took a lot of getting used to." Lily laughed.

"No… It's nice. I like it like this." Cassie jumped onto Lily's bed and sat crossed legged amongst the bears.

"So what's been going on? Have you heard from anyone?"

"Some people." Lily reached under her pillow and pulled out a small bundle of letters and news clippings. Cassie recognised the one at the top, she had the same one stored in her trunk. "Mary hasn't been found yet. They found her parents, her brother but not her."

"They found her parents?" Cassie asked, not holding out much hope.

"They found their bodies, it's the same as always. The police, the muggle police I mean, can't work out what happened but it's pretty obvious. Then just more of the same, everyone's vanishing. Have you heard anything on your end?"

Lily was treading carefully.

Mary had never liked Cassie, Cassie hadn't thought much of her either. On the other hand Lily had been close with her, and everyone liked Lily.

"They don't discuss business around non-marked. Especially not things like that."

"They killed her whole family! Just because she was Muggleborn, Cassie. How could they?" She pleaded, big green eyes glaring off at something or someone Cassie couldn't see.

"Because that's what they do, Lily!" She reached forwards and grabbed her hand.

"Please, promise me you'll be careful this year. Take your wand everywhere you go and whenever possible don't walk on your own. Even if it means having to stand Potter for ten minutes!"

It seemed all the more important, sitting in her small and perilously unprotected muggle house.

Lily's face had gone a slight pink, the colour growing darker, clashing horribly with her hair as she sat not meeting Cassie's eyes.

"What is it?"  
Cassie felt her heart stop for a moment.

"No it's… Well I think I'll have to get used to seeing a lot more of Potter this year."

Lily pulled a letter out of the stack.

Cassie knew the handwriting at once. She had been staring at it all over the quidditch plans for three years now.

" _Potter wrote to you?_ " She couldn't believe it.

"Yes." Lily sounded a little defensive. She had turned beetroot now. "It was to say congratulations really, I should have written to him first I suppose. You see…" She fumbled in her pocket for a moment then pulled out a blood red badge, a gold band surrounding it and the words _Head Girl_ stamped into the surface.

Cassie gave her a small, knowing smile, _that_ was hardly a surprise.

"Of course you are. Well done."

"Well that's the thing, they've made Potter head boy..."

"And? Lily this is brilliant, and James isn't so bad you know. He's amazing at quidditch and he isn't as much of a bastard as he used to be. Don't worry about it."

Lily beamed at her.

"I still mean it, be careful this year. Even if you are virtually in charge of the school!"

The next days passed quickly.

Cassie quickly got used to living in a muggle house. She mostly watched as Lily's mum made dinner, Lily's dad drifted in and out of the house, hand-rolled cigarettes always with him.

Her sister was the most entertaining. The ratty girl, a year older than Lily. She had tried snapping at Cassie the morning after she arrived. Somehow her courage failed her when Cassie made the Microwave unplug itself and chase Petunia from the room, door flapping.

That made Lily laugh for hours.

At night she would lie on a conjured bed beside Lily and talk about what was happening, what was about to happen. It wouldn't be long now.

Cassie could feel the war creeping closer every day.

Too soon september the first arrived.

Cassie left before Lily, promising to see her on the train.

She disapperated, appearing safely in a maintenance corridor of King's Cross Station.

She pulled her ponytail tight, just having time to fix her jacket and take a deep breath before there was a second ear-splitting crack!

Cassie jumped and wheeled round.

A boy had appeared a few metres from her. Lean framed, a pretty, cruel face and rich brown hair brushed back, out of his eyes.

He smiled at her and jogged towards her quickly.

"Cassie!" He scooped her into a crushing hug, spinning her around once. "You've not been waiting long have you?"

"No, not long." She smiled at Eddie. She didn't see this side to him much any more.

Edmund Avery, one of her oldest friends, not the kind to be seen her with her in public these days.

"I've missed you Cassie. I went to your mothers the other night with my dad, she said you had already left?" He gave her a sweet smile followed by a small frown.

"I hate those things, you know that."

"I also know that certain people noticed you leaving." He brushed a flyaway strand of hair from her face.

"Nobody cares what I do." Cassie took a step back, the wall stopping her foot from going farther.

"Yes they do, Cassie. Important people care. They've been eyeing you up since you could hold a wand."

She looked along the bare, white corridor. Wishing that a Muggle would walk around the corridor. It was a mistake meeting here. He couldn't bring this up in a crowd.

Eddie was her friend, her oldest friend, but recently…

He took another step towards her, his hand nudging her chin to look up at him.

"You don't have a choice."

"Okay. I didn't send you the letter just to talk about _Him_."

"He has a title." Eddie raised a dark brow and eyed Cassie. His head bowed low, making his hair fall over his face. He was growing his hair for some reason. Before it had always been short and neat.

"I don't want to talk about the Dark Lord any more!" Cassie all but shrieked. "I'm here because of Mary Macdonald and-"

"What about her?" He sighed as if it was an old topic already.

"Were you there?" She demanded.

"No. Were you?"

Cassie marched forwards, grabbing his left arm and pushing the sleeve up to his elbow. Nothing. He wasn't marked.

She let out a breath.

"What do you want Cassie? Did you just want to check I wasn't the one to kill her?" He took her her hands and slowly pulled her towards him, baring her own forearm in the process.

So, she was dead. That was another breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

It wasn't as though she hadn't known.

"I want immunity for someone at school."

"Who?" Eddie was suddenly all business.

"Evans."

"Evans!" He let out a shrill laugh. "Don't worry about that. Sev put her on the list a while ago."

"I don't give a shit about Snape."

She held Eddie's eye for a minute. Cool blue eyes searched hers, gaging how serious she was.

"Anyone touches Evans and they answer to me. Understood?"

Eddie nodded. "Everyone's allowed a pet."

There was a boot click at the corner, a pair of steel capped boots and a guard uniform strolling around the corner. The guard was overweight, slow. Sweat showed through the dark uniform, no hair showed under the flat black hat. He blinked when he saw two teenagers standing in a private corridor. Standing so close they would look like a couple.

Before he could open his mouth Eddie had his wand raised, a silent spell shot straight at his chest.

"What did you do? Eddie!" Cassie pushed him away and ran towards the muggle.

"He's just stunned. I'm not stupid enough to kill him here."

Cassie relaxed.

He picked up his trunk and wandered towards the door. "If that's all then? See you in school, Yaxley."

Cassie turned and ran for the guard. She muttered the counter curse and watched him slowly start moving.

As soon as he opened his eyes Cassie hand her wand pointed straight at him.

He opened his mouth to shout.

"Shhh… I'm sorry." He relaxed at Cassie's voice. "Obliviate."

Light swelled and then gavished. Leaving the man blinking and dazed, lying back on the floor.

Cassie ran, safe in the knowledge that someone would find him.

She dragged her trunk out into the station. Conjuring a rickety trolley before she ran into any more muggles.

She made the train with minutes to spare. The scarlet engine already filling the platform with white clouds of steam. She ran through the crowd, pulling her trunk, her broom and an empty cage onto the train before she jumped up.

A whistle blew as she slammed the door, the train lurching forwards on its rails.

"Fashionably late, Yaxley." Potter picked up her broom and twisted it in his fingers, grinning that stupid grin he reserved for a broomstick. "I _was_ wondering if I'd have to find a new chaser this year."

"And leave the team alone with you? No!" Cassie winked at James. She walked past him, grabbing the broom from his hands and spinning out of reach.

"Go do whatever a Head Boy does."

"Look for late quidditch players?"

"That!" Cassie shouted back, turning to find a compartment- Only to freeze on the spot.

"Prongs, when you're done being important we're at the other end." Black drawled, wandering towards them from the carriage. He stopped, glancing down at Cassie.

"Yaxley." He said in a low, cool voice.

Cassie's voice caught in her throat. He was standing close. Ink black hair fell to his shoulders, he was slimmer than he had been before summer. The polished, perfect appearance starting to lose some of the gild. Dark circles had formed under his eyes, cold grey eyes that surveyed her with a certain amount of disdain.

"Black." She moved to let him past.

Sirius turned from her to James, the familiar sneer coating his face.

"That was all. Find us later, yeah?"

He looked down at Cassie, his eyes flickering slightly to her bare left arm. Before he wheeled around and walked away without another word.

* * *

 _Hello again! Another chapter up and I hope you enjoyed it!_

 _Thank you so much for the reviews so far! Let me know your thoughts and I'll be eternally grateful!_

 _S xx_


	3. Chapter 3: Thestrals

The train rolled and whined to a stop in the dark station.

It was unusually warm, not a cloud in the sky or a breath of wind. Just an endless stay sky stretching out towards the dark silhouette of the forest and a wafer thin slice of moon.

Cassie climbed down before Lily. They should probably try to find the other girls, she thought to herself. It had been a long summer without hearing from anyone and then there was the news about Mary… Emmy would be fine but Merlin knew how that would have affected Sophie.

"Come on, I said I would meet James." Lily was looking around the dark sea of robes.

She didn't notice the eyebrow Cassie raised or the look that followed her. _She knew it._

They had to dance their way through first years going one way and friends screaming and hugging, heading in the opposite direction.

"He just went to find Black." Lily murmured, looking off in another direction.

" _Lily!_ " Cassie grabbed her arm, attempting to shake some sense into her suddenly idiotic best friend.

"Oh calm down! It's not just him. Remus and Peter as well."

Cassie turned away from Lily, still scanning the crowd for James.

The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up straight. Her whole body was suddenly coiled, ready to run at any movement.

Then there was a new feeling, one she had come to recognise after years of avoiding it. This was nothing to do with Black, she shouldn't have stood so close to the carriages. That was a stupid mistake.

Hooves pawed the ground. A scaled face breathing out frozen air at her shoulder. Cassie glanced behind her.

If she _really_ looked it would be obvious she could see them. A horse-like shape passed close to her. It's velvety black coat clung to the skeletal frame, bat wings folded in at it's sides. This one was young. Cassie watched it shaking its dark mane, it didn't like the harness.

The world seemed to fall away from it, it knew Cassie could see it. It shifted towards her. White eyes watched her with some kind of intelligence flickering behind them.

"Cassie! What is it?"

Cassie snapped her head around. She had been staring.

"Sorry, thought I saw something." Her voice trailed off into nothing.

"Is Yaxley coming or not?" She could here Black muttering from inside the carriage.

"Sorry." Cassie climbed up and took a seat between Lily and Lupin.

He gave her a wide smile. "Hi Cass. Good summer?"

"Remus!" She pulled him into a hug and then pulled away, holding his shoulders in her hands like a concerned mother looking at her child.

"As good as can be expected. How are you feeling? You look better." She scanned him for any sign of illness. He looked better, he really did. Infact, for once you could see that Remus was… Cassie struggled for the word for a moment. _Hot?_

Not in the same way as Potter, that was mostly just confidence anyway, or Black, who was- currently glaring at her hand touching his best friend.

She snatched it away.

"I feel better at the moment, Cass." Remus had been ill since before he started at Hogwarts He always looked peaky, some days worse than others. Some days he couldn't leave the dorm, he looked like a corpse in class and then vanished.

He gave her a reassuring smile, Remus was very sweet, much kinder than the others. Cassie glanced at Pettegrew. She didn't waste her time trying to make a conversation with him. He followed Sirius's word too closely. He hadn't even noticed she was there. His eyes were glued to James as he chatted, Cassie stopped herself, as he _flirted_ with Lily. And Lily wasn't hitting him. Or Jinxing him. She looked like she was enjoying it.

Across from her Black was sitting back on his chair, feet crossed in front of him. Looking on like he was completely bored, still his eyes followed them, trying to work out exactly what was going on.

"Well, I think I can safely say that all expectations of this year so far have been way off." Remus whispered in a very matter of fact voice. "The world really is going mad."

Cassie covered a laugh, Lupin chuckling away beside her.

"James might actually be getting somewhere and you've been in the same carriage as Sirius for over a minute without hexing him."

"What are you two laughing about?" Sirius turned to watch them.

"This." Lupin let out something close to a giggle. "This whole thing is ridiculous."

"I'd agree with you there Moony. What do you think? Jump out the door and swim to school?"

"No you've done that already, remember?"

"So I have. I'm running out of ideas!" He sighed, leaning back as if dealt a mortal blow.

"Running out of girls too the last I heard, Mate." James grinned.

"He's scraping the barrel now. Was that not Pyra Zabini you were attempting to flirt with on the train?"

Remus burst out laughing, Lily turning to gape at Sirius in complete shock. Even Peter sniggered to himself.

"Pyra?" Cassie frowned. He couldn't have been.

"Friend of yours is she?" He looked at her with blank Black eyes.

"Yes, actually. And miles out of your league."

He gave her a cold smile. "She's the best looking in the school, Yaxley. Myself excluded, _obviously_. I wouldn't say that's out of my league."

"One of the best looking." James added in quickly.

"One of..." Sirius conceded. "And a Slytherin so that loses her marks anyway."

Peter laughed, looking from Sirius to Cassie.

"Shut up." Lupin kicked him.

"She won't go for you Black. She's not an idiot and she certainly wouldn't stoop herself to that level."

"What would that be, _Yaxley?"_ Sirius leant forwards. They were sitting on the edge of their seats, glowering at each other.

Sirius's dark grey eyes were fixed on Cassies pale silvery ones.

She hated him. She always had done, ever since they had stepped across the doors to the castle for the first time.

"When you've sacrificed all dignity attempting to collect every girl in the school then you automatically put yourself in a standard far to low for Pyra, or anyone else." Cassie hissed so low that her voice vanished into the air. Black heard though.

In a voice that was just a breath, he heald her eye and whispered "Not anyone else, Yaxley. There's still the Death Eaters below me."

"That's it!" Remus shouted over whatever Black had started to say. He had heard every word. "Both of you shut up!"

Cassie looked out the window, up at the stars hanging in the sky. She wanted to be anywhere else. She could get her broom and fly until she found somewhere completely new.

The carriage stopped and the door snapped open.

"Well, in we go troops!" Remus jumped down first, Peter crawling out after him.

Cassie stepped down from the door, taking in the castle in one long look.

Lupin had a hold of her and dragged her away from Sirius as fast as possible. Apparently not fast enough.

"Oi. Look who it is."

Cassie didn't want to know.

James walked past her, steering Lily up the stairs, talking loudly about prefects and the need to get to the great hall quickly.

"Snivellus." Sirius purred in a voice like velvet.

"Don't, SIRIUS." Remus stopped in his tracks and grabbed Black with his other hand.

The boy was frozen facing Black. His wand clutched in his hand, shaking visibly even to Cassie.

Other students were looking over, curiously. Some Slytherins passed by, slowing to watch. One or two pulling their wands out.

Cassie couldn't be there, she wasn't _allowed_ to be. It was completely against every rule that she had ever laid down.

"Remember the last time, Padfoot? You tried to kill him _using me I seem to recall."_ Remus hissed in his ear.

Whatever he meant, it worked.

Black moved, letting Lupin drag the two of them up the stone steps and into the entrance hall. Cassie glanced back at the Thestrals before she went.

They stood, largely unseen, waiting for their charges to climb down before they moved on. The familiar buzzing at the back of her neck felt stronger. At a glance she knew why. Every since one of them was watching her.

She pushed into the great hall, snaking through students until she climbed onto the bench next to Lily.

"Please don't tell me you'll be leaving me alone with him all year." She muttered as soon as she sat.

The Great Hall was beautiful. Hundreds of floating candles under the peaceful star-drenched sky. Not a cloud in sight. The benches were mostly full, one or two late comers squeezing in where they could.

"What did he say?" Lily squeezed her hand.

"The usual."

"He doesn't really think that Cassie. You know that right?"

"Then why hasn't he let it go in six years?" She pulled pulled her tie straight and glanced down at the doors. They had been shut tight, the last people took their seats.

On the far side of the room a laugh caught Cassie's attention.

She searched for a moment before she saw Pyra, sitting between Eddie and Evan Rosier. She was stunning, big eyes, high cheekbones, dark skin and a head of glossy back curls.

At the same time the girl looked back and her face burst into a pearly smile. She waved at Cassie, mouthing something she couldn't make out.

Pyra wasn't part of this fight. She never would be if everything turned out right.

The doors opened and McGonagall strode in at the head of an army of first years.

"Here we go!" Lily gave her an excited whisper.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before." Cassie laughed.

"No, but this is the last time! Enjoy it."

It was the last time. The last year, Cassie could enjoy that thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Black and Yaxley

Cassie slammed the dorm door, dropping her head against the worn wood. She lent there for a long moment, the door probably pressing a horrible pattern into her forehead.

"I can't believe it!" Emme threw something at the wall, hitting with a thud and falling to land on the floor. "The Bitch only gave us an essay yesterday! How do you have time to sleep?"

"Don't call her that." Lily was lying on her bed, eyes closed, textbooks everywhere. "And I didn't spend my free-period hiding in the kitchen."

"I will stop calling McGonagall a bitch when she stops throwing completely stupid amounts of homework at us." She ignored the comment about food, the day Emme did more work than necessary would be the day the school fell apart.

"She does have a point." Cassie smiled. Emme, the resident drama queen. She pushed herself off the door and walked the two steps to her bed. "Am I meant to do this essay tonight? Before or after the one that she wants on her desk in the morning? Or maybe during quidditch practice? For the cup that she wants on her desk at the end of the year! It's only been three days..."

"Not so fast Yaxley!" A book shot past her ear, narrowly missing the back of Cassie's head and whacking off the bedpost. "You promised to help with Defence."

"Later Em. Please!" Cassie sat on the edge of her bed, hands running through her hair.

She wasn't in the mood. She was rarely in the mood to study these days. Sitting around reading about dark magic only made the real thing seem closer, like it was seeping into the castle when no one was looking.

"But you promised and you're annoyingly good at it… Where's Sophie?" Emme didn't stop to draw breath.

"In the common room." Cassie took a deep breath. "She doesn't want to come up."

"Oh?"

"I don't think she likes being in here any more." Lily whispered from her bed.

The girls stopped still. The fifth bed in the Dorm hadn't been touched since they returned from the summer. It stood exactly where it always had been, covers perfectly neat, not a creese or a speck of dust marking the dark red sheets.

Sophie had barely spoken to anyone. She and never been loud but since they came back… They had all been inseparable before. Sophie and Mary had been closest though. They had even looked alike. It felt odd not seeing the two pocket-sized blondes huddled, giggling in the corner of the common room or never shutting up as the others tried to sleep.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Emme asked.

Cassie shrugged. "Has anyone taken her aside and… I don't know, spoken to her? Asked her?"

Emme shook her head, Lily giving a sigh.

"Should we?" Cassie nudged again.

"Maybe, not everyone. We don't want to overwhelm her, but yes. That's a good idea."

Lily sat up and looked around. Her hair was a ness, the nap hadn't done her red mane any favors.

Cassie and Emme looked back, waiting.

"And I suppose it will be me." Lily rolled off her bed and stood up straight. "The two of you are useless."

"Well you always say I have no tact and Mary and Cass weren't _exactly_ the best of friends so coming from her it might be… Insensitive?"

"I was thinking inappropriate." Cassie added on.

Lily _really_ was the best one for the job. She was nice, a quality both Emme and Cassie lacked. People liked Lily, she hadn't developed the cold edge that Cassie had or the tendency to say whatever came into her head like Emme.

That didn't mean she didn't have nerves of steel. She smoothed her hair down and grabbed her bag, taking a quick, uncharacteristic look in the mirror.

"Don't worry Lily, he wasn't in the common room." Cassie looked at her with wide, innocent eyes.

"Oh fuck off." It sounded so unnatural coming from Lily that Cassie and Emme burst out laughing. She smiled, taking a deep breath and pulling open the door. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, thank you for doing this Lily."

She closed the door on her way out.

"Right, you!" Emme jumped onto cassie's bed, curtains of black hair flying everywhere. "Sit down and tell me all about Inferi." She flourished a ridiculous peacock feather quill and looked over to Cassie expectantly.

She groaned. "I'm not writing your essay for you."

"I'm not asking you to." Emme gave her a gleaming white smile.

"Come on then!"

The next morning two rolled essays landed on McGonagall's desk and Cassie took her seat near the back. Days in and she was already exhausted.

Sophie hadn't appeared in the dorm the night before. Lily came in well after one.

Cassie's curtains were pulled to the side, snapping her from sleep. She sat up straight, wand clutched in hand. Pointing straight at Lily, lighting the bags under her eyes and her hair tossed into a lopsided ponytail.

She climbed into bed beside Cassie.

"She's not coming up."

Cassie glanced at Sophie's empty bed.

"No?"

"She said she just needs time. They haven't even found Mary yet."

"She's dead Lily..." Was all Cassie could whisper.

"I know but it was in the paper today. They've got aurors looking for her and the whole ministry is diverting people for the case."

"Lily… The Ministry can do what they like. Mary won't be found. You know that. Sophie must know…"

"How are you so sure?" Lily grabbed onto her. "I wish I could be like that."

"No you don't. I'm sure because I've see the alternative and it's worse." Cassie shook her head in the dark.

"As soon as we get out of here I'm going to fight them. I don't care if nobody else does. I'll stop them." Lily whispered so she wouldn't wake Emme up.

"You won't be the only one Lily. Nobody wants this to go on."

"You're still going to leave though, aren't you?"

Cassie nodded.

Lily sat in silence for a minute then pulled the covers back and crawled from her bed.

"That doesn't mean that I-"

"I know Cass." Lily's voice was soft, comforting. "Sleep well."

She sat in Transfiguration half asleep. She hadn't been able to close her eyes after that.

Emme was nowhere to be seen, Lily was still talking to McGonagall at the front when the door swung open, four boys looking around. James caught sight of Cassie, noted the empty seats next to her and straight away took the desk in front, Remus and Peter taking the seats beside him. That left-

Sirius dumped himself onto the bench beside Cassie.

"Yaxley."

"Black."

She was happy to completely ignore him. It worked for years so far, no need to change tack now. She let her hair fall like a curtain, if she tried she almost couldn't see him.

"If your going to be like that for the whole lesson, would you mind moving over?" Black put a roll of parchment and a quill down on her desk, waving to the amount of space he had.

Cassie shifted over, giving him more than enough room. She would rather not be within touching distance.

He said nothing, simply picking up his quill and starting to write.

" _Conjuration."_ Had appeared across the board, marking the chapter and page of A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration.

Cassie smiled and flicked to the right page.

"What are you so happy about?" Black muttered, not looking around.

"Conjuring. It's a bit easy. That's all."

"Everything is easy, Yaxley."

Black was a good wizard. He was beyond magically talented. He flicked his wand, muttering something so low Cassie couldn't hear. What looked like black water poured from the end of his wand. Turning into a thin black snake as it touched the desk, wriggling free of its hold.

Cassie froze. Her eyes flicked form the snake to Sirius and back. Murderous.

She pushed herself back from the desk, as far away from the thing as possible while it started to shift slowly towards her.

He _knew_ she hated snakes.

The light hit off its skin, flickering like it was soaking wet, tongue flickering out of its mouth, tasting the air around it. It was huge, growing as it uncoiled itself. Covering her book, her notes, slithering over the pages.

"Alright Yaxley?" Sirius sat back, cross armed with a dark smile spreading over his face.

Half the class had stopped to watch, Cassie slowly drawing her wand, eyes never leaving the thing moving across her desk.

"Shame. I always thought you would, you being right in with Lord Sankey and all…" He didn't raise his voice or change the bored tone he had been using all along but somehow the whole room went dead silent as he spoke. Every single person herd.

Cassie couldn't do anything to respond. Her body frozen.

"Sirius!" Lily yelled. The snake's head flicked around, looking at Lily instead. " _Evanesco!"_

The thing vanished.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" McGonagall had raised herself from her chair. Glasses perched on the very end if her nose.

Cassie took a deep breath, her her heart pounding, her face flushed a dark, staining red.

The room was still silent. McGonagall was making her way down the rows, eyes fixed on Sirius.

She could feel people looking at her while she sat. Unable to meet anyone's eye Cassie stood and with a flick of her wand, repacked her bag.

"Excuse me Professor. I'm not feeling well."

She needed to get out of there. She didn't care about what Professor McGonagall thought. She didn't care what Black thought, but then had never broadcast his feelings to a whole room before.

There was a lump in her throat, something threatening to make her sick or turn into a flood of angry tears.

She pushed by Sirius, making sure not to so much as touch him with her bag on the way out.

The second the door was closed, she ran. She made it to the stairs and half way up before there were other footsteps behind her.

She ducked into a dark alcove quickly. She didn't want to see Lily, talking to Remus would just make her cry and McGonagall would make her go back.

The figure who passed her was none of them. A tall boy, slim with jet black hair ran passed her, following her up.

"You." Cassie snapped.

He stopped and slowly turned around. She had her wand leveled at him.

" _What is your problem?"_

"Yaxley… Calm down."

"You think I can calm down!" She shrieked. At this rate half the castle would hear her. She didn't care. Her hand was still shaking as he pointed her wand at his throat. "You just humiliated me in front of half our year. The whole school will know by tomorrow!"

"Just… Put the wand down."

"This isn't a game Sirius!" She hissed at him. "You're not hiding snakes under my bed anymore, this is real!"

His eyes never left her wand, even as his hand as it reached for his own.

"I know that. I don't think you do." He took a step towards her, so close that her wand was pressing against his neck, close enough to smell the aftershave the boys loved to throw on after quidditch.

"What did you say?"

Something snapped. He met her eyes.

"I don't think you do understand because you will never let it go! Even now they're killing people and you don't realise what that means." His voice started to grow. He was shouting at her now, his own wand clutched tight in his hand, digging into her rib cage. "You've never seen it, you just see the big house and the gold and your sister marrying a _Lestrange_. You're as bad as Bella! Actually, your worse. She admits what she is!"

Cassie closed her eyes, letting his words sink in. "Get away from me."

He didn't move.

"I said MOVE!"

She twisted her wrist and he was blasted half way across the stairs, picking himself off the floor before she could cast again.

"Stupefy!" She screamed. Red light flashed form her wand but Black moved too fast.

"So now she snaps." He laughed as he sent a hex her way.

"See! It takes fucking nothing and the temper appears. I feel sorry for you Yaxley."

Purple light exploded. Cassie deflected the spell easily and fired another back.

They whirled around each other. One then the other cursing, deflecting, dancing.

Sirius finally slashed his wand, hissing "Expelliarmus!"

Her wand was pulled from her hand, right into Black's outstretched one.

Cassie launched herself. She had him knocked against a wall. Wands ripped from his hand before he could blink.

He laughed at her, looking down with a sneer worthy of his cousin.

"You're pathetic and they will turn you into one before you even realise. You make me sick Yaxley. You all do!"

The breath left Cassie's lungs. "That's what you think of me?" Her voice was small.

Black was shaking, she could feel it where her arm pressed against his chest, holding a pair of wands to his heart.

"That's what I think of all of you."

She flicked her wrist, a silent body-bind curse circling him before he could react. He fell onto the cold stone floor, his head hitting hard off the wall.

"Don't _ever_ talk to me again Sirius Black. Do you understand?"

She glared down at him. He knew nothing about her. Nothing.

Cassie ran off, leaving him alone on the floor for somebody else to help.


	5. Chapter 5: A White Flag

They found her hours later.

She had skipped most of her classes, run from the stairwell and avoided Gryffindor Tower at all costs.

Cassie needed air, needed to see the sky.

She sat alone watching dark shapes swirl over the treetops. They soared silently over the forest, wings never beating, never slowing or stopping.

It was like some black spell had been cast, they were beautiful.

She stood and wandered to the edge of the parapet, looking down on the grounds.

The Thestrals didn't see her, or maybe they did.

Footsteps rattled up the steps behind her, slowing as they spotted looking out at the sky.

"You've got half of Gryffindor out looking for you. Must have done something really bad this time Cassie."

Somehow she hadn't expected _that_ voice.

She twisted round to look, glassy eyes blinking back into focus.

"Not bad, just not thought through."

"Well. I heard that you cursed Sirius Black so badly that he was taken to the hospital wing… but that isn't true because five minutes later he was storming out of the castle with the small one running to catch up." Pyra lent against the railing, fidgeting with the ends of her hair

"The small one's called Peter."

Eddie crept around the other side, leaning Over the parapet in a mirror of Cassie.

"I really couldn't care less." He looked over the grounds, eyes drifting towards the forest.

"How did you find me then?"

"We worked out where the highest place in the castle was and went there." Eddie rubbed his hands together. He was in a t-shirt, not the warmest for the Astronomy tower. "That's where you always go."

Cassie laughed, half to herself.

"Do you remember when we got onto the roof at your grandmothers?"

Eddie and Pyra both grinned, giggles and chuckles giving way from both of them.

"You mean when you forced us out of the window after you?"

"Was that what happened?"

"Yes!"

"I just thought you followed me." Cassie laughed. "Cissy was so mad. She thought we were running away from her."

Eddie bowed his head against her shoulder. "I am sorry about what happened."

"Why? You weren't in control of him." She gave him a dark look. "Were you?"

"No, but you were upset." Pyra reached out and grabbed her hand. "We can't have that."

"You want me to curse him?"

"No!" Cassie gave Eddie a judge with her elbow but he was laughing… So was Pyra.

"Merlin sake, if your going to take the piss then leave me alone."

"Come on." Eddie stood straight up and pulled her away from the wall. Her legs had gone stiff form the cool wind, her hands numb.

"There's food in the common room and you can tell us about beating Black a you want! Payment for not chucking out a Gryffindor."

Cassie crept back into the dorm room. She hadn't gone to dinner.

Pyra had let her camp out there for an hour or two. Away from questions and girls demanding explanations.

Three pairs of eyes fixed on her as she opened the door.

All silent as the grave while she turned and dumped her bag on her bed, pulling her tie loose and snaking it off her neck.

" _Where the hell have you been?"_ Lily was on her feet.

"All over really."

"I spent half the day looking for you. Emme spent half the day looking for you! Remus and Sirius had a huge argument. Where were you?" Lily strode forwards, pulling her around. "You could have been hurt. You said yourself, don't walk around alone."

"I was fine Lily."

"We didn't know that!"

Lily was glaring at her. Hair pulled back to show her pale face, etched with worry and bright green eyes fixing her with a death stare.

Cassie sighed, looking to Emme.

Emme, dramatic as she was, had to back her up.

She shook her head. "Not this time Cass. I agree with Lily. That was super stupid."

"But nothing was going to happen to me!"

"Why is that?" Sophie spoke, perched awkwardly on the edge of her bed. She cocked her head to the side, frowning slightly. She looked out of place sitting on her own bed.

"Because I can look after myself."

Emme's face scacked a smile at that. "So we heard! How long did it take you to floor Black?"

"Five minutes."

Emme laughed and shrugged. "Let her go Lily."

Lily breathed out, her eyes holding Cassie's for a moment longer.

"Okay." she let go and wandered back to her bed. "By the way potter's looking for you. Down at the Pitch. He's been waiting a while."

"It's about bloody time!"

Waiting might have been a strong word to use for what James was doing. He was pacing obsessively, his broom already floating beside him. Going by his hair he had already been for a ride, but then again…

James ran a hand through his hair messing the black mass up even more.

"How long did your tantrum last? Sure! Miss practice, hide with the Slytherins and why not... Let's curse Black while we're at it!"

Cassie rolled her eyes and swung a leg over her broom.

She kicked off the ground and made an easy spin around Potter, pulling her broom to a stop next to him.

"So… What are we doing? Where's everyone else?" Cassie let her grip go, allowing herself to swing low on the broom, hanging upside down with her long hair almost touching the grass.

James said something that might have been "Show off." but Cassie ignored that. Coming from Potter that was practically a compliment.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He shifted uncomfortably. Really, Potter hated any conversation he had to be serious during.

"If this is about Sirius then you can forget it. I don't want to know."

"No. Not about him. Look… I don't know if you thought much about after Hogwarts and it isn't even certain if we'll be able to do anything but… Well…" He stopped and turned to face them. "McGonagall's inviting some team coaches here to speak to the seventh years." He took a deep breath and looked at her expectantly.

She didn't react.

James brow creased. "And… You were meant to be happy?"  
"Are you kidding?" Cassie was gaping at him. "Please tell me this isn't a joke Potter because if it is I swear on Godric Gryffi-"

"It isn't a joke."

Cassie let her breath out in a low whistle, pulling herself upright on her broom.

"Who?"

"The Harpies, Montrose Magpies. The Tornadoes, Puddlemere."

"The Magpies!" She looked at James with wide, clear eyes.

He grinned and nodded. "I thought you would like that one."

 _The Montrose Magpies._ Cassie could feel her heart beating fast in her chest. This wasn't the plan! Well… It had been, but current circumstances had forced her to change that.

She needed a team far away from this sticking island where neither the Ministry or the Dark Lord could ever find her.

"Cassie... They're coming to see you." James gave her a look, pulling her out of her spiral.

She couldn't help it, her face broke into a smile.

She fired off her broom, jumping on james and pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you!" He laughed, running a hand through his hair and giving her a tight hug back. "Why didn't you say sooner?"

"Because I didn't know for sure until today. Then you went off on one and it took a while to track you down. _In the dungeons._ "

"Idiot. Potter we might actually do this."

James laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"So. Get on the broom. Extra practice whenever we can?"

"Every night!"

"Cassie. I know it wasn't your plan and all… Lily said you wanted to get out of here pretty sharpish but who knows… Give it a try?"

And in that moment, Cassie saw it.

"You like her that much?" She laughed at the look on his face. "You do! You did this because she mentioned that? "

"I-" James was flaming red, he choked on his speech, failing miserably to appear cool.

"I don't care why you did it Potter, but thank you."

She vaulted onto the boom and soared over the grass. Higher and higher.

She glowed in the dying light. The sunset turning her skin a warm gold and bringing out the hints of hazel and the tawny strands in her hair. Wind was suddenly blowing all around her, whipping strands of hair over her face, her eyes closed against the warm setting sun.

James roared from somewhere far below. "YAXLEY. GET THE BLOODY QUAFFLE."

* * *

 _Hello! I am so sorry it has been so long! I've been distracted with another story (Which is an awful excuse but hopefully worth it when its posted!) but to make up for it we've got two chapters at once! If you have time please review to let me know what you think._

 _All my love_

 _S x_


	6. Chapter 6: Silvery Wings

"I don't know Sirius! Maybe if you kept your mouth shut once in a while you wouldn't be driving her away!"

Voices echoed up the stairs, clattering their way through an otherwise silent Gryffindor tower.

The stone stairs were mercifully cold and comforting as Cassie lent her head against a smooth, carved wall. She had a jumper in the dorm room, she could have stopped to put on long pajamas but she sat in shorts and an old t-shirt, letting all the warmth bleed from her body. It kept her awake, kept her alert

She sat out of sight, not seeing those who spoke and not being seen.

"And this is my fault! Don't blame me if your best friend is going off the deep end, Evans."

"Mate, calm down. Listen to her." A new voice sounded from the room, breaking up the argument that had been going on for quite some time.

They were all there then.

"Prongs, keep out of this! If you thought with your head for once you'd see that I'm right."

"You're not. Sirius you don't see her properly. You don't want to see that we could be right."

"All I see is the first sign of trouble and she's running back to the Slytherins. Either she's doing it deliberately or she's just stupid. You really think that Avery isn't a Death Eater?"

"Yes he is, everyone knows that. Cass isn't stupid." Remus was a calm voice in the storm. He had been silent until now too.

It was mostly Sirius doing the talking. He seemed to be chairing the meeting to discuss whether or not Cassie would try to kill them all one day.

"Then why has she been camping out there for weeks?" Sophie. _Sophie was on Black's side?_ "If she knows he's a death eater then why are they friends? He's all over her sometimes."

Cassie made a small noise in her throat. Half disappointment and half disgust.

"Why have you been living down here for over a month?" Emme snapped back. "Because you feel safe? I wouldn't feel safe living with a little twat like you and then fucking Mr Expert over here."

"Emme, she has a point. Why don't we just ask her?" Pettegrew finally decided to chip in, making up the full seven.

Outstanding. Cassie thought to herself. Fucking outstanding.

"I _am_ the bloody expert. None of you knew her before she started here and put on the whole reform act. She was a monster."

"She was eleven!" Lily shrieked, silencing everyone else as they started to talk.

Cassie had had enough.

She uncrossed her legs, swinging up to her feet and walked silently down to the common room.

The seventh years sat in the armchairs. Lily and Sirius standing inches apart glaring at each other.

They all wore pajamas apart from James. James wore a sheet.

Cassie's blood was boiling just under the surface. She was shaking, raging and somehow just a little bit heartbroken.

"Evans, please just-"

"Cassie." Remus had spotted her, his eyes instantly filling with guilt. He stood up, taking a step towards her before he was stopped by Emme.

Everyone was looking at her. A mix of shock and guilt, guilt, more guilt etching into everyone's face.

Something passed over Sirius's face too fast for her to catch. Then he was stone.

"If you're all done deciding if I'm a Death Eater then I'd like to go back to sleep. If not would you mind letting me go out." She nodded to the portrait hole.

Lily looked like she was about to cry but she nodded. "We're all finished here."

She was strong. The strongest person Cassie knew but right then she looked like a scared child. Tears welling in her eyes as she looked at Cassie.

"Thank you." She turned back up the stairs. Leaving them a standing in silence below.

She didn't hear if the girls came in that night. She tossed this way and that. Finally her eyes closing before the dawn broke.

* * *

 _Wind rustled in the trees._

 _The leaves whispering with every gust, they called Cassie onwards. Shifting and yawning in the dark above her head._

 _She shivered, a cold feeling creeping up the back of her neck. There was rough bark under her feet, but under that soft, dark earth made of old pine needles and a mossy forest floor._

 _There was something else there. Something she couldn't see but she felt it, standing in the dark amongst the trees._

 _Stars shone above her, only the brightest shining through the canopy of leaves._

 _A shadow followed her as she walked._

 _She didn't turn to look. It was a chill at the back of her neck. Like rain dripping the wrong way up her neck. Cassie turned away from the dark and looked towards the other shapes, all around her. Wings, hooves, manes, pale white eyes and Black._

Cassie woke up tangled in her sheets. Her heartbeat pulsing in her ears.

"Sorry." Emme had dropped a book, trying to sneak form the room undetected.

Cassie shifted, pulling herself upright and detaching herself from the quilt.

Emme and Lily both stood in the dorm, fully dressed and ready to go.

"We-" Lily started. "We were just going to get breakfast. Do you want us to wait?"

Cassie shook her head. "I'll see you down there."

"Your promise?" Lily stepped forwards to hug her then thought better of it.

"I promise."

They nodded and left her to it.

She showered, letting the scorching hot water pour over her head before she snuck back into her dorm. She spent longer than usual getting ready, drawing out everything to avoid the Great Hall. She ran Sleekeazy's through her and let it fall down her back. Magically pressed her shirt and spent far to long sorting her robe over the top.

She was taking the piss. Her make up, never a priority, was done perfectly and notes for every subject were sorted out into neat sections of her bag.

 _Hurry up Yaxley,_ she thought to herself. She would have to go down eventually.

Finally she made it, stepping through the doors after most people had left.

She glanced across at the slytherin table. Eddie was still there, sitting with Rossier and Snape.

He gave her a broad smile and a wave.

She turned away, headed for the Gryffindor table and the group that sat at one end.

Lily bad left a space for her, sitting between her and Remus facing Emme, Peter and James who was _somehow_ still eating.

"Here she is! Nice hair." he said between mouthfuls.

"Thanks." Cassie grabbed some toast and a slice of bacon off his plate.

"Oi!"

"What do you mean 'Oi!' After yesterday you owe me more than toast Potter."

It took him a minute, watching her to assess just how serious she was before she laughed.

"Training tonight?"

"Definitely."

Lily relaxed beside her, Remus forking some more bacon onto her plate and pouring coffee into her mug.

"So where is Sirius? And Sophie?" Cassie looked around, raising an eyebrow.

"They… Ahhh." Remus couldn't find the words.

Unsurprisingly, Emme did. "They stormed out last night. Fuck them."

"He'll calm down. You know what he's like Cass. One day he'll turn round and realise he was wrong and act like that was exactly what he thought all along." Remus forced the coffee into her hand.

"Thank you." She mumbled. Not really sure to what. The coffee? What he said? Both?

She took a sip, instantly feeling better.

A group of girls passed the table, a few of them saying hi or smiling at James and Remus.

One stopped, a seventh year Ravenclaw called Alex.

"Morning guys."

"Hi Alex." The general welcome went around.

"Are you not going to class? I had though you lot would be the first ones there." She swung her braid over one shoulder, looking around for the one member of the boy's group who was missing.

"We'll get there eventually." Lily joked. "Cassie had us all running late."

"Ah." Alex gave Cassie a small, nervous, smile. "Well you don't want to be too late. Professor Bones doesn't wait and you can't miss Patronuses!"

With that, they made it to class in record time, finding all the desks had vanished and the seventh years in a huddle at the centre of the room.

"It's about time." Sirius was already there. He clasped James on the back and dragged him into a corner to talk.

"Right." Bones walked in. He was willowy, a gaunt face and sandy hair topping his head. Every inch the professor. One of the best they had and, according to James, definitely a part of Dumbledore's secret army against the Dark Lord.

He marched straight to the centre of the room, forcing his way between students to the exact spot.

"Observe." He produced a glass orb form his robes. Floating it above his palm and then tapping it once with his wand.

Cassie jumped back, wand drawn and pointing at the thing suddenly floating in the air above their heads.

Everyone else had similar reactions. Some people screaming or swearing.

The fear struck through her before she realised that whatever had happened, it had come from that glass ball.

"Excellent reactions, however the fact that not one of you cast a spell shows we have much work to be doing. Seven years of magical education and none of you have a clue!" Bones's voice rasped.

He glanced at the life sized dementor hanging above his head.

"In real life you will find them quite different, I assure you. Think of your very soul being chilled, frozen, happiness being dragged from your body and you're too numb to stop it. Too frozen by fear. This-" he waved his wand casually at the image suspended in the air. "Is nothing. It may look terrifying but believe me when I say… it will be infinity worse. You will find all of this in Chapter thirteen, pages three through to eight of _Advanced Defensive Magic_ but do not get out your books... Today we practice casting."

Lessons passed. Nobody had more than a slight whiff of silvery smoke.

Not until late in one class.

Lily stood on the floor, facing the image hanging in the air.

"Miss Evans... When you are ready."

Eighteen of them sat around the walls of the class, Cassie sat cross legged against the floor. It was exhausting. Trying and failing to cast over and over. Each time having to drag up different memories to extort for power.

"Focus on the memory. What are you thinking of? You don't have to tell us… Let it fill you." Bones was stalking the walls, observing each student in turn.

"Expecto Patronum!" Lily called. Silver shot from her wand. More and more, like glistening smoke spilling into the air. Then something else.

The class sat up, leanign forwards and stairing hungrily at the silver shape.

It shone brighter than anything Cassie had seen, cantering around the room before it came to a stop beside Lily.

She laughed, her face lit in the silvery glow.

It looked like a horse but no- too small. The glow dimmed and Cassie saw it. A deer.

Lily was ecstatic, caught in a trance looking at the silvery creature meant for her. She reached out a hand and it vanished, leaving behind a dull glow.

There was silence in the room, everyone gaping and smiling in turn.

"BRILLIANT! Fifty points to Gryffindor." Bones was shouting somewhere. Not that points mattered in comparison to _that_.

Cassie was on her feet, crushing Lily into a hug with Emme.

"Well done!"

Half the room was up, patting her on the back and yelling congratulations.

"Next!" Bones shouted.

"I'll go Professor. I reckon I can follow that." The only Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw not on his feet was Potter, sat with a small smile on his face.

They cleared the floor, Lily coming to sit beside Cassie.

It was light a bolt of lightning had hit the room. Even the Slytherins, sitting along the far wall were suddenly enjoying themselves.

James strolled into the floor, giving the boys a wink before he turned to the dementor.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Again, an animal leaped from James wand, antlered, huge. It pranced up and down the room, tossing its head, not entirely unlike the way James did.

Cassie laughed when she realised what it was. Lily sitting bolt upright next to her at about the same time.

"That's not fair!" She whined under her breath.

The stag vanished as James wheeled around to take a bow, earning a clap on the back from Bones.

"Show off!" Cassie shouted at him when he passed.

"On you go then Cass. Think you can do that?"

Cassie froze. She didn't want to do that.

Memories just turned to black tar every time she tried to find one to focus on.

"Come on Cassie. If bloody Potter can make on then you have got to be able to!" Emme laughed with the others.

Cassie climbed to her feet, walking into the centre of the room.

It was impossible. Hardly any wizards could produce a corporeal Patronus. There was no way that three in a row could.

She stood on the spot, looking up at the Dementor.

They were nothing like that in real life, they were never that still. It choked the will to live and sucked all happiness from you. The chill settled into your bones and never left. She had been allowed to visit Azkaban once, when he was first taken in. Cassie pitied anyone who would end up there. She would rather die. The island… the whole place was a nest for them. Everything was a mess of unhappiness and stinking of death.

She had been frozen for a long time. The class looking at her expectantly.

Her eyes flicked over them all, settling on a dark pair in the corner.

A memory glimmered in the back of her head.

They were on holiday a long time ago, the same dark grey eyes pleading with her. It was roasting, the sun high in the sky and the two of them looking down at the lake far below. Standing on the top of a cliff by a huge lake, sandy beaches dropping away to either side, a hundred feet down. The others were down on the beach. Cissy and Leila sunbathing. Andromeda had stalked off, Regulus running into the waves after Bella.

"Don't do it Cassie!" Sirius grabbed her arm.

"Let go. I can make it." She shook off Sirius, giving him a dark smile. "Watch me!"

She ran, dove, head first off the edge of the rocks. Her swan dive was too elegant, too polished. She jumped too far, dropped too slowly. Hardly falling, she was almost flying. Every magical fiber of her body stopping the fall. Cassie had soared.

She had time to laugh, whoop and spin before she splashed into the water. Completely unharmed.

 _Focus._

" _Expecto Patronum!"_

Something burst from the wand, running then leaping into the air, spreading it's wings and soaring up into the rafters. It was there for a second, no more, before Cassie realised what it was. What her soul ahd sent to protect her. It vanished, flickering out, leaving her in shock.

"Well done Cass!" James shouted, breaking through her thoughts.

"Yes Cassie!" Emme gave her a hug as she made her way back to her spot on the wall.

"Well done Miss Yaxley." Bones gave her a smile. "Bonus point, does anyone know what it was?"

The question hung in the room. Nobody answered.

The shock still clung to her and more than that, curiosity.

"It was a Thestral, Sir." Cassie answered.

Bones nodded, his brow frowning. "Well done. Who's next?"

"Wait." A voice interrupted from the corner. She looked at Sirius, expecting a snap or a comment about being unsurprised. The look on his face was very different to that. "You can see Thestrals?"

* * *

Another chapter up! I hope you all enjoyed it.

Thank you for the reviews so far, and thank you especially to my guest reviewer. I cant thank you personally so here's a little shout out! The encouragement and notes will always be appreciated.

If you have time please leave your thoughts, if not I'll see you next time!

S xx


	7. Chapter 7: A Bloody Line

"Yaxley!"

Cassie ignored the voice over her shoulder. She hurried along the corridor, attempting to push a Defence textbook back into her back. She wound her way through packs of students, desperate to get back to the common room.

She had homework, quidditch and if there was time she wanted to see Pyra before dinner.

Black had followed her out of the classroom, along three corridors and chased her onto a stair. "Will you talk to me for one second?"

He caught up with her at last, grabbing into the banister as the stone beneath them jolted to the left, moving towards the tower.

There were a pair of Ravenclaw fourth years looking over, both ogling Sirius with hopeful looks smeared over their faces. Cassie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. So much for Ravenclaws being smart, he wasn't _that_ special.

She closed her eyes, counting to three before she could turn around.

"What is it Sirius?"

He almost looked surprised she had spoke. Or maybe it was the half pleasant smile she had forced onto her face.

"Thestrals?" He looked at her in complete disbelief.

"Yes?" Cassie felt her hand itching for her wand. She wanted him to leave her alone. Why, for one day, could he not leave her in peace?

He wore the same look from the night before, when he saw her standing, listening on the stairs.

She didn't understand it, didn't understand him.

"You can see thestrals?" He was like a child, the same boy she had known years before. She taught him how to ride a broom, pushed him out of windows, hid him from murderous parents and screamed when he played stupid pranks on her.

Cassie nodded.

The air left his lungs, the tension in his shoulders dropped away and he just stared. A helpless little boy once more.

"You were there, weren't you? You saw everything..." He looked a little sick.

She nodded.

The staircase ground to a stop. Cassie stepped off outside the Fat Lady. The fourth years were still watching intently. No doubt trying to work out what was going on. Cassie looked back, giving the girls a disgusted look, her best impression of her mother.

Sirius had followed her, catching her elbow before she could give the password.

"You aren't going to say anything else?"

"Why would I?" She gave him another pleasant smile. She had no idea what he was asking now. He could be so incredibly frustrating.

He leaned away from her, brushing his hair back in a way that would melt half the girls in the school. Words wouldn't form in his mouth. He just stood there looking away in a manner that seemed to say ' _Why is this difficult to get?'_ Sirius Black was speechless.

Eventually he choked out a "I'm just trying to understand you."

"Forgive me for being skeptical. _Mandrake._ "

The Fat Lady yawned a little too loudly. Whenever there was something to listen in on she was awake. Nothing stayed secret in Hogwarts. Especially when the paintings on the walls loved to trade gossip.

She opened her eyes and nodded.

"On you go."

Cassie climbed into the common room, throwing her bag down on the usual desk in the corner.

"What happened Yaxley? I'm serious, you can tell me."

"Oh really? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me? That I was- how did you say it? I'm pathetic, as bad as Bella or Cissy, I think you said." She wanted to shout, to scream at him until all the anger was gone but no. They were in full view of half their house. She wasn't throwing away years of silence. "Not forgetting that I will turn into a killer, if I amn't already. That I don't care that they were killing people or that I just didn't realise they were?

I think, Sirius, that I am aware of what they do to people. It makes me sick. Oh, and to answer the earlier question. Yes, I was there. I had a front row seat to the whole thing. Now will you please, for the last time, leave me alone."

Her eyes were burning, she was hissing so low that she was sure only Sirius would hear her.

It had been odd to watch as the annoyance then the colour had drained from his face.

He was a shell. A beautiful shell that Cassie was convinced, at that moment, she could have knocked over with one touch.

"I forgot I said that." He whispered, having the decency to look ashamed. "I don't think you're like Bella."

"No? Nice of you to say. We can't exactly keep going around like this. We are on the same side."

"Cassie!" Lily had waltzed into the common room. "Everything alright?"

"Everything's great."

She sat at her desk and pulled out a seat for Lily. "Come on."

Sirius wheeled around and stormed out of the portrait hole. Leaving Cassie to watch him go.

"What's wrong with him? Apart from the usual?"

"I have no idea."

"So... The Patronus!"

"It couldn't have just been a cat, could it. That was amazing! Nobody could do it before you." Cassie smiled to herself. She wanted to try again away from the eyes of the class. It was hers, she wanted to see it. The shock had caught her off guard earlier.

"Never mind that. I didn't know they had any thestrals here. James said they're sort of like the Grim, no? You see one and you're meant to be dead the next day. I mean clearly that's a load of rubbish."

Cassie shook her head. "They're not like that."

"What then? Where did you first see them?"

"First year. We were down at the loch with Emme and there was something dark flying about in the sky. Neither of you could see it so I asked Hagrid and he told me. He was pretty freaked out."

"No wonder."

"But he told me and then took me to find some."

"Here?" Lily's face was a picture.

"The forest." Cassie nodded. "Dumbledore wanted to talk to me about it too. Just to check everything was alright, given I could seeing them."

"That's good."

"Yeah…"

Lily sat, obviously desperate to ask the question. She fiddled with her hair. Drummed her nails on the deak. Though she hid it well, Lily could be the least patient of them all.

"Cassie, how can you see them?" She finally blurted out.

"I watched somebody die." She brushed down her robes, not meeting Lily's eyes.

It was raining outside. Grey clouds opening and dumping a torrent over the castle.

It was over half way through October, the summer was long gone by now. So much for quidditch practice.

"Who?" Lily whispered.

"He worked for the ministry." Cassie shook her head. She didn't know who exactly. He had been an intruder into her home. An unwanted presence in her house. A filthy ministry assassin, a dog. That's what her father had called him.

 _He thought the house was empty, he had broken through the protections and used every spell known to wizard kind to get past the front door. They were guarded against muggles, not wizards. Instead of an empty house he had found two girls shouting at each other on the stairs in the hall. The older crying over a broken toy, the younger pointing their mother's wand and threatening to curse the doll's head off._

"What happened?"

Cassie shrugged. It was a long time ago.

"I don't really know."

She had the title of her essay printed across the page, nothing more. She sat staring out the window her hands still in her lap.

 _It was Cassie who had screamed, seeing the flicker of an poor invisibility cloak. Seeing a shape walk across the plush hall carpet._

 _There was a crack, a blur as her father appeared in the hall, wand drawn and ready to jump where Cassie was pointing._

" _There!" She had screamed. Clutching the wand in her hand like it stood between her and certain death._

 _Her father flicked his wand, the cloak flying off instantly._

 _The man was shaking. He seemed old at the time. And terrifying._

" _Expelliarmus! Who are you? What are you doing here?" Her father pointed his wand at the man. Flicking his wrist and watching the man as he screamed in pain._

 _Looking back Cassie knew he was young, new to the Auror Department and sent alone into the home of an unknown Death Eater._

 _Her father's wand flicked again and ropes shot from the end. Wrapping themselves so tightly around the man's body he screamed. "Come here girls."_

 _Her father held out an arm to them, Cassie and Leila clinging to his side._

" _Stay close." He pulled back his sleeve, the dark mark pulsing on his arm._

 _He pressed his wand into the black, a ripple spreading form the point across the skull and snake._

 _There was a wash of freezing air. The hallway growing so cold Cassie shivered._

 _She didn't hear the Dark Lord appear. He was simply there._

" _I assume this is important Cador." His high, thin voice mused._

" _My Lord." Her father bowed low, Cassie bowing her head, looking up at the Dark Lord through strangely hair. "You wanted a ministry one. Tell Dovinolo not to bother, here we have a volunteer. He broke in, would have attached the girls I do not doubt."_

" _Well done, Yaxley."_

 _The Dark Lord's eyes passes over Leila and onto Cassie. Red orbs with black slits for pupils examined her. Reaching through her, into the very corners of her mind._

 _She flinched back, blinking and shifting to stand behind her father._

 _The Dark Lord smiled. "Promising… Now."_

 _He turned towards the man on the floor._

"My family are not good people, Lily."

"That's fine. I don't care about that. Neither does anyone else. It doesn't change who you are."

Lily gave her a hand.

She grinned at her, taking her hand and squeezing it. "I don't deserve you."

"No, you really don't. Where's Emme?"

Cassie shrugged. "She had History of Magic."

Lily made a face and started to write.

* * *

She didn't know what Lily said, if anything, but nobody else asked her. Maybe they were to afraid to. Sophie didn't even talk to her after that, but that wasn't so great a loss. The days of Sophie and Cassie chatting happily together on their way to class were long gone.

She was aware of more people looking at her than usual, walking through the corridors over the next few days some even stopped to ask about the Patronuses. Sixth years and other seventh years stopping not only Cassie, but James and Lily too.

She met James at the Gryffindor table after dinner, dressed in quidditch robes, the two of them collected their brooms and walked down to the pitch for some extra practice.

It was nice to get away, even for an hour. To say that the last two days had been trying would be an understatement.

"Right. I have to ask you something." James sauntered down the path beside her, his broom thrown over a shoulder and a small frown on his face.

"What?"

"Evans… you think if I asked her out she'd say yes?"

Cassie laughed, actually laughed. Snorting and fighting to regain control.

"Yes. I do actually." She felt a smile across her face, and Potter's lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes. Ask her right though. Not just a throwaway remark. We've all seen you do that more than once."

"Yeah. Well it would have to be special wouldn't it? It's me. I'm easily the best guy for Evans."

"Eugh you sound like Sirius! _I'm easily the best looking in a hundred miles._ " She put on that low velvety tone, the one he used when he had his arm around a new girl. Word was Sophie had finally got a date with him. That very night apparently, Emme had told her that morning.

"He doesn't sound like that. Does he?"

"Yes! I'm pretty sure that's a direct quote."

James laughed to himself. "Always after the girls... I'm still a bit surprised he never tried it on with you."

Cassie gave him a look.

"What? The Death Eater thing? Pads never met a problem he couldn't see past for the right girl."

He ducked as Cassie's broom handle swung at him.

"Okay!" James laughed. "I'm sorry. But...with Evans, you actually think she would go for a drink?"

"Maybe. Just Maybe."

They reached the pitch, circled the goals as a warmup lap and then split into Keeper and Chaser. One at a times taking turns to make more and more ambitious shots.

"Great." James flew out to meet her after she scored pulling out of a hundred foot drop. "Brilliant actually! So now will we…"

Someone was running onto the pitch below them, a blob on the grass from this height.

Cassie dropped her broom, coming close enough to see dark robes and a gryffindor scarf waving up at them through the fine rain. It was Peter, red faced and panting for breath.

"What is it wormtail?" James called as he landed, hair flattened to his face and glasses knocked slightly to one side, covered in tiny water droplets.

"Lily-" He took a huge gulp of air. "Rosier's gone after Vance. Then he started on Evans and then they're all fighting now."

Cassie gaped at him, her mind racing to catch up with his stumbling out of breath speech.

"What?"

"In the charms corridor. I didn't see what else- I came to find you!"

Cassie was back on her broom. She kicked off and soared over the stands. She shot up the lawns, landing with a clatter at the door and running across the entrance hall, tearing up the stairs. The castle was deserted, save for another pair of feet behind her, longer legs catching up and overtaking her.

She ran neck and neck with Potter. Both of them reaching the charms classroom in the same breath.

Lily was on her own, facing four- five Slytherins. Rosier, Mulciber, the Carrow twins and, Cassie felt more than a little sick, Regulus.

 _Where was Emme?_ Cassie couldn't see her.

Lily was right in the middle. Holding off them all by herself.

"Mulciber!" Cassie shrieked. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" He wheeled around, holding his wand straight at her.

"Stay out of this, Cassie."

"You broke the rules." Cassie hissed.

"Fuck the rules. They won't protect her when the Dark Lord is in control." He spat at her feet, the challenge written all over his face. He was dating her, goading her into doing something, saying something she would regret.

"Then fuck the Dark Lord."

 _Something like that._ Cassie brought her wand up, a hex forming silently on her lips.

He had to jump back, raise his own in defence. "That was a very big mistake."

A stream of hexes, curses, mismatched spells that did nothing at all shot from his wand, Cassie ducking or batting them all away easily.

James had run at Rosier, blocking a spell he was about to hurl at Lily, shooting one of his own in return.

She couldn't be here. She wasn't allowed to be here. Eddie-

 _Eddie. He would kill her._

"Stupify!" Red light bursting from her wand and almost hitting him but- too fast.

"You little bitch! _Confringo!_ "

"Portago!" Cassie yelled, watching as the curse dissolved on impact. He was using spells that did damage. Serious damage. He shot another curse at her, missing as she ducked, more curses.

Lily and James were back to back, James dueling with a smile on his face while Lily struggled, distracted. She met Cassie's eyes for a moment then-

" _Uanescere."_ Cassie had to throw herself out of the curse's path as the portrait it hit blew apart, dissolving into tiny pieces and floating to the ground in tatters.

Cassie pulled herself to her feet, jumping at Mulciber before he could act.

She flicked her wand, his suddenly being dragged from his hand. " _Petrificus Totalus_!"

She watched him drop to the ground then ran for Lily.

There had to be a teacher or _anyone_ on their way. She raced towards Lily, fighting back to back with James in the centre. A Carrow had run, leaving three.

Cassie couldn't stop to catch her breath, or pause to follow the spells each were sending out. Her heart beat fast in her chest, almost making her want to laugh.

She shot a hex, hitting Rosier squarely in the back, his legs giving out from under him.

Cassie could have taken them all. Nothing would stop her, until the world seemed to stop. James suddenly arching off the ground and screaming. Blood boiling, spine shattering screams.

She choked, recognising the spell, the look of complete pain on Potter's face.

"Curio!" Regulus shouted again, leveling his wand straight at James.

A look of sickening satisfaction was all over Black's face. Lighting up the fine features while James jerked and spasmed in mid air.

The others had stopped to watch. The same ghostly sickness on their faces as Cassie had on hers.

She raised her wand.

" _Expulso."_ She cast the spell, not knowing exactly what she was doing. Just that it has to stop. Regulus was thrown back, landing in a dark pile. James thudding to the ground at the same time.

Carrow and Rosier backed away, one turning to run while Rosier grabbed Mulciber by the back of his robes and pulled him up. Regulus was on his feet too. He gave Cassie a look before they ran off, a warning.

She went to James, Lily kneeling beside him already.

"No, Cassie! You need to find Emme."

"Where?"

"Over there," Lily waved her hand down the corridor. "I didn't see what happened!"

Cassie ran past them. Emme was unconscious, bleeding from a rip in her robes going straight across her ribs.

Cassie pulled out her wand. She had to get her to help. Someone must have gone for help by now.

Healing spells went working. The blood was still oozing onto the floor. She tried again.

Nothing she was doing would help. No spell would stop the blood or slow it atall.

"Miss Yaxley. Move back now." A kind voice said at her shoulder.

Cassie shook her head, clinging to Emme. Trying again and again.

"It's not working!"

Strong hands took her shoulders and pulled her back, allowing Madam Pomfrey and Bones to sweep into her place.

"Cass, there's nothing you can do. Breathe!"

Remus hugged her shoulders, dragging her back to Dumbledore. She let out a ragged breath, letting her head drop back to his shoulder.

Lily knelt on the floor beside James, McGonagall standing with them. They were helping him slowly to his feet.

Bones had Emme on a stretcher, already standing over her muttering a string of words Cassie didn't know. This was beyond her. This was something Cassie hadn't been ready for. A bloody line in the sand.

Dumbledore watched the scene silently, his eyes meeting Cassie's for a brief second before he spoke.

"Will you tell me who did this?" His voice was kind.

Cassie opened her mouth to speak then stopped herself. She shook her head, not because of forgotten loyalty or family ties. The words just wouldn't, mustn't, come. She didn't know why but she knew she mustn't speak.

He gave her a grim look and nodded in understanding.

"Take Mr Potter to the hospital wing. Minerva, whenever you feel that they are ready…" He left the sentence there, casting one final look at the teenagers scattered across the hall. "I fear we hang a long night ahead."

* * *

 _New chapter and things are starting to heat up now!_

 _The amount of views we're starting to get is insane so I want to thank everyone for taking the time to have a read! It means so much._

 _Thank you again to my reviewers, **CobaltAsh** and **FallenSkye24**. You're so kind and super encouraging! _

_If you have time please leave me a wee review, to let me know what you think. any feedback will always be appreciated._

 _All my love_

 _S_


	8. Chapter 8: Rubies and Emeralds

She had twenty minutes. Then they would notice she was taking too long and Merlin forbid that somebody found her there. That night of all nights.

She fidgeted with the hems of her sleeves, looking around nervously every time she heard something.

Her ponytail had gone limp, half her hair falling in messy strands down her back.

"Eddie. Where's Pyra?"

He appeared out of the secret passageway that lead to the common room, rushing towards her to pull her away from the door.

"Cass, what the hell do you think you are doing here?" He grabbed her, rough around the arm and dragged her farther into the Dungeons, down a tiny corridor and into a deserted classroom. Vaulted ceilings low over their heads, dusty desks scattered around the walls.

"I know you're mad. Eddie you need to listen to me."

"Mad? Cassie you broke every rule we've ever set up. You attacked Mulciber! He's told everyone already."

"He attacked Vance and Evans. You promised!"

"Vance is a brat. She needs to keep her mouth shut if she's ever going to survive what's coming and Evans is a dirty little mudblood. I've stopped anything from happening so far but that's gone now. No more lists. No more favors." He was in her face, pinning her against a wall and grabbing her arm. Attempting to scare his point into her.

"And what about me? Where does that leave me?" Cassie hissed. "I was in the middle today because _your_ idiots attacked _my_ friends. What kind of person would I be if I let that pass? And for the record Mulciber could have killed me. What does the Dark Lord do when he finds out one of his proteges just killed another one?"

Eddie let go, snatching his hand back like she burned him. Pacing the room for a moment, running hands back though his hair.

"He won't do that again." He shook his head, warm brown hair falling into his eyes, darting around the room. He was thinking too fast. Losing his train of thought. "But that's it. From now on you can't keep attacking them. Keep your temper, cast shield charms, whatever. Soon someone important will find out about this and I can't lose you like that!"

He switched direction suddenly, rushing towards Cassie and taking her hands in his, drawing her towards him.

"I'll protect you from anything they throw at you but you've got to work with me here."

He leaned into her so quickly the breath caught in her throat. He bowed his head, crushing his lips against hers.

It lasted a second, the sort of second that seems to stretch on forever, clinging onto life. Cassie too frozen by shock to do anything. Then Eddie let her go, taking a step back. He brushing her cheek with his thumb and looked down with wine blue eyes. Cheeks threatening to blush.

"Promise me?"

Cassie shook her head, closing her eyes against the torrent of emotions gushing up her throat.

She wanted to scream, her heart was beating so fast she thought she might be sick.

He had to do that _now. Not any other time over seventeen years._

"I can't do that. Tell them not to touch a Gryffindor again. Ever."

She pushed past him, walking out of the classroom and away from the stinking dungeons as fast as possible. Eddie was _her Eddie._ But not like that. Not like _that._

Her twenty minutes were up. Her time was up.

* * *

The common room had never been so silent. At least not when two of the boys sat side by side.

Peter and Remus were never the loud ones though. They were sprawled over the sofa, one sound asleep and the other staring, unseeing, into the fire. Remus looked grey, his skin tight over his cheeks, shining slightly with sweat.

The fire glowed low, lighting the room a true Gryffindor scarlet and gold.

Painting Cassie's hair tarnished bronze and lily's blood, blazing red. Her head was heavy on Cassie's shoulder. She had fallen asleep about an hour before, Cassie not having the heart to move her.

Sleep seemed impossible.

She was still in her quidditch robes, stained with streaks of blood. Images of James flashed before her eyes whenever they shut an she could still feel Eddie. Where he had grabbed her to drag her away from the Slytherin Common room, the way he had kissed her.

Cassie felt slightly queasy. She wasn't the only one.

"Are you alright?" She whispered.

Remus nodded, not looking at her.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." He looked so very disappointed in himself, it was like he felt physical pain. Then again, Remus wasn't well. He never had been.

"Don't be. You got help."

"I should have been there! I should have been able to help for myself. If I had been then Emme might be alright and James would be-"

He stopped, seeing the look that flashed over Cassie's face.

"Was it that bad?"

"You've never seen it?"

He shook his head. Eyes wide with wonder.

"It was awful. He was in pain and there was nothing you could do to stop it. Everyone just stood there and watched. You can't look away and you can't do anything to help."

"But you stopped it."

"By hurting Regulus." Cassie shrugged, careful not to upset Lily. "I grew up with him. I always thought I'd be there to protect him. Not blasting him across corridors."

"I know it's difficult." He met her eyes, a weak, sleepy smile lighting his face for a moment. "But he's not like that anymore. He could have killed James today. You can't keep protecting him."

"There's no point now. His brother will kill him when he finds out."

"Ah." Remus's face grew dark in the dying fire. "Sirius…"

There was a pause while Remus pressed his lips together, "You spoke to him about the Thestrals, didn't you?"

Cassie nodded. "Sort of."

He hesitated. "I think he's sorry."

"I don't care." She lent her head back, closing her eyes for a second.

"Yes you do...You could have told me." Remus whispered so low Cassie could barely hear. "I'm good with secrets. No matter what you think, seeing thestrals doesn't make you a monster."

"Would you have told me? If you thought it might lose you a friend?" Cassie knew the answer. "No. You wouldn't have. You never tell me anything anyway..."

It was a low blow. He visibly flinched, looking away and closing his mouth before he could say anything. She knew Remus kept himself to himself but really he was the last person to be telling her off for keeping secrets.

There was a clatter behind them, loud enough to wake Lily and Peter. Cassie sat up straight, the portrait hole swinging open just in time.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lily got to her feet, marching towards Sirius.

Cassie eyes scanned him, narrowing as she caught his flush. He was smiling, leading Sophie by the hand into the room.

"Busy." He fought to keep a straight face while Sophie blushed furiously. "Why?"

His eyes scanned the room, a frown setting into his face.

"Because your best friend is in the hospital wing and Emme could have died! And where were you? BUSY!"

"Lil's calm down." Cassie cautioned quietly.

Sirius bleached white, looking to Remus for answers.

"What happened to Prongs?"

"There was a fight and- Sirius don't lose it… He was hit with the Cruciatus Curse."

"What! When?"

"This evening. I tried to find you but you _weren't in the castle_."

"Who did it? Is he alright?" His temper was building. Once Sirius was angry it was very difficult to calm him down.

"No, he's not bloody alright! He was tortured and you weren't there." Lily snapped. "And it was Regulus who did it. For all the crap you give Cassie about her family and your little brother tortured your best friend!"

"Reg…" Sirius seriously looked like he was about to be sick. He looked, for the first time, at Cassie. Waiting for her nod.

"Siri-"

"I'm asking you! Was it Reg?" He snapped.

"Yes."

He ran for the door, Cassie moving like lightning to stop him.

"No." She put a hand out to stop him, colliding with his chest as he tried to shove past. "Not tonight."

"Why not?" He was shaking. Every inch of him practically humming with rage. She looked up, meeting his eyes.

Cassie could feel him boiling under the surface, just where she placed a strong hand on his chest. He wasn't going to be moving.

"Because he will still be there in the morning but McGonagall is bringing us news as soon as she has it. We have to be here and if you go off after Regulus then I'm going to have to follow you and I swear to Merlin, Sirius. If anything happens to Emme and I don't know because I followed you… I will Curio you myself."

He took a deep breath, calming his temper.

"She's bringing news?"

"Yes."

Sirius let out a breath, still shaking where Cassie held a hand on him.

Voluntarily touching Sirius Black tended to be something Cassie avoided at all costs, but nothing about that day was normal.

They settled back into the sofas. Sirius leaning forwards, tapping his toes on the rug.

"You need to tell me everything."

By the time they had finished going through the night McGonagall was back, her tight bun slightly askew and dark circles under her eyes. Light was beginning to filter through the windows, showing just how tired everyone was.

Cassie hadn't slept. She had sat the whole night keeping watch, her wand ready.

"Mr Vance, Mrs Vance and Mrs Potter are in the hospital wing as we speak. You may- Not now Black! You may go and see them in the morning. They are recovering from what has been a nasty shock. _For everyone._ "

A collective breath was let out, Remus slumping back into his chair and Peter closing his eyes momentarily.

Lily and Sirius were still alert like hounds on a trail.

"What are you going to do about it? Professor a student used an unforgivable curse."

"Miss Evans…" McGonagall gave Lily a stern look, drawing herself up to her full height.

"Unless one of you is able to tell me who cast the curse in question then there is no way I can do anything about it. As much as I would like, we cannot check the wands of every student in the castle"

Lily opened her mouth to speak, a wave of words ready to spill out of her when Sirius cut across.

"Nobody saw who it was. It could have been any of them."

"Very well. I shall leave you too it. See that you attempt to get some sleep."

She left and five pairs of eyes locked onto Sirius.

He looked at the ground, no quick quips or sarcastic lines to cover up what he had just done.

"You weren't even there. I can't-"

"Lily, no." Cassie didn't realise she had spoken until Sirius looked up, his eyes fixing onto hers, a silent thanks written all over his face. "Don't blame him for his family's mistakes."

He did nothing but there was that look again. Like steel grey melted into a dark, stormy sea as he understood the gravity of what she had said.

"I'm sorry." His voice was so small, Cassie hardly would have recognised it. All the pride and the overwhelming ego had vanished. Just leaving Sirius.

Cassie nodded, turned and walked up to her dormitory.

Emme would be fine. James would be back to being a git by the morning. Sirius would never call her a Death Eater again.

She ran up the stairs, pulling open the dorm door.

It was freezing, someone had left the window open, flooding the place with October night-air.

Cassie went to shut the window when she stopped, the fluttering of wings at her shoulder calling her attention.

"Oh."

Epona had returned after weeks. Her tawny owl waiting patiently on the curtain rail of her bed. "There you are! It took you bloody long enough."

She grabbed some owl treats from her trunk and threw them onto the bed. The beautiful bird swooping down to collect them.

Cassie pulled the letter from her foot, giving her owl an affectionate stroke before she launched back out of the window.

She took a deep breath and unrolled the parchment.

 _We got married._

It started, louping across the page in Leila's writing. No word of greeting.

 _We couldn't wait until Christmas. Everyday could be the last and I don't want to risk waiting any longer. We ARE at war._

 _I'll send you a photo._

 _He was there! Even you have to admit what an honour that was._

 _And that meant that everyone else was. They were dying to be in favor with the Dark Lord._

 _He called it 'The first celebration of his Rein. Marked by a union of the purest."_

 _Cissy got married too. As soon as she found out I was all of a sudden she was accepting Lucius like she hadn't been turning him down for years already._

 _Ours was the better day through, everyone agreed. Even my new sister, dear Bella, thought that we provided a more entertaining celebration._

 _He didn't go to Cissy's. It's a sign. Our family are favored about almost all others!_

 _Cassie if you screw this up for me then I cannot be held accountable for what I do._

 _Mother is going madder with each passing day. They all want me to have a baby now and I keep saying it's only a matter of time. I don't know how I'm meant to be relaxed when they're all looking at me like cattle._

 _A Yaxley-Lestrange would be something though wouldn't it? Father will be proud of me._

 _You're lucky to be away from it all._

 _I'll write again when there's anything interesting going on._

 _Give Eddie my love._

 _Leila Lestrange_

 _X_

 _P.S Make a move on Eddie or Regulus soon. If people keep dying there will be no one left for you. You can't play quidditch forever._

She crawled into bed, moving in a dreamlike state. Her curtains closed with a flick of her wand. Blocking out the world.

She blinked, crumbling into her pillow and crushing the paper in her hand. She was so very tired.

Cassie read it twice more, memorising her sisters words.

" _Incendio._ " She set the whole thing on fire, watching as the paper twisted and blackened, burning away or turning to ash and falling like snow into her lap.

Cassie waited until it was gone, then turned over and let tears fall.

* * *

Thank you, as always, to reviewers. You are the best!

If you could, please leave me your thoughts!

Deni x


	9. Chapter 9: The Black Lake

"So…" Lily started with a sense of drama usually monopolised by Emme. "I said yes."

Cassie froze, half way through taking a sip of boiling hot coffee, Emme dropped her fork with a clatter to her plate and both of them turning to stare, open mouthed at Lily.

"Are we thinking of the same yes?" Emme raised a perfect, dark eyebrow.

Lily took a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever was about to come at her and took the seat opposite them. "We are."

"Gaaahhh!" Emme and Cassie's screams bounded around the great hall, making heads snap around and wands be drawn.

"Oh calm down! I'm not dying again!" Emme shouted, earning a few eye rolls across the room. She moved to get up, wincing as she stood too fast. The wound on her ribs wasn't fully healed yet. Still, she persevered. Climbing to stand on the bench and cleared her throat loudly.

"Sorry Lily." Cassie laughed, realising _exactly_ what was about to happen.

"Witches and Wizards of the Great Hall!" Emme held her wand to her throat, her high voice echoing through the hall and probably half of the castle. "To those of you who have been following this stupid saga for six years, I have an announcement to make..."

"NO! _Emme don't!_ " Lily was bright red but smiling, half heartedly attempting to stop her. If she was really trying Emme wouldn't have a voice.

"FINALLY, Evans is going on a date with Potter."

There was a second of silence, the older pupils digesting the newest piece of gossip and the younger ones wondering what was going on. Then the laughing started.

Cheers, wolf whistles and shouts of "WELL DONE POTTER!" echoed up into the sparse white clouds that formed the ceiling.

Even the teachers were chuckling to themselves. It was a joke to half the school, largely because the huge number of attempts he had made to convert his opinion of her, no matter how elaborate they had become, had, up until recently, failed.

In their fourth year Sirius has set up a school wide betting shop on how long it would take for Lily to acquiesce.

In sixth year the proposal-like decoration of love half way through the sorting ceremony had kept the castle talking for months.

Everyone knew of the ridiculous lengths James had gone to over the years and now-

"Go on then! How did he do it?" A sixth year girl shouted from the Hufflepuff table, giggling with her friends.

"He stopped being a dick about it and asked nicely." Lily snapped, a bright smile spreading across her face.

"You know, if this goes badly she's going to hate you. " Cassie said, helping Emme back into her seat.

"I do. But it was worth it, we all needed a laugh."

"But really," Cassie looked back at her beetroot best friend. "It's about bloody time!"

* * *

James was treated like a king in the days leading up to the Halloween Hogsmeade visit, something ridiculously bad for the size of his ego.

He strolled through the corridors, flanked by Black and Pettegrew, grinning everywhere he went.

"He'd better not fuck it up now. He's only got to last until Saturday." Cassie mused as she walked behind with Remus. The pair observed a group of fifth year boys stop to watch James go past, both rolling their eyes at James's re-energised popularity.

"So are you looking forwards to Hogsmeade? It must be good to get out of here."

"I don't know if I'm going. Emme can't leave the castle and Lily's going to be off with James."

"Sophie?" He suggested.

Cassie looked at Remus like he was really quite stupid.

"What about us then? You'll have to hang out with Sirius, but things seem… alright now?"

"Alright is a word for it." In a week and a half she had had exactly three conversations with Black. Polite, short conversations that hadn't meant much, but hadn't resulted in an argument or a fight. He just didn't seem interested in her all of sudden, which was hardly a bad thing as Cassie kept reminding herself.

"I actually wouldn't mind that. Do I get to see all the Marauder secrets?"

Remus cringed. He hated the name they had given themselves back in third year. _Much to the mockery of everyone else._

"No you do not! You're a guest only."

"Oh come on! Do I not get a stupid nickname?"

"No!" He gave her a light shove. "You don't."

"Fine."

She turned away to hide her smile, letting her gaze drift along the hall past the groups of Potter-fanboys and younger girls tossing their hair over their shoulders, or else going slightly pink, as the trio walked by. Amidst everything else she almost missed him, the boy with a pale, drawn face, chewing his lips he watched them pass from the edge of a huge tapestry.

She probably shouldn't have gone after him but it was the first time he had appeared since that night and Cassie couldn't help herself, she switched direction straight away, weaving through the morning rush to class until she reached the same hanging and pushed it aside.

"Reg?" Cassie called out, her voice echoing along the dark, tunnel-like corridor the tapestry concealed. He was already at the other end, moving as quickly as he could to get out the other side and not turning although he had definitely heard her.

"Regulus!"

He didn't stop.

There was a light breeze of air and a flash of daylight as the tapestry moved once again, slow footsteps walking to greet her.

"Cass? What is it?" Remus asked.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

She didn't know what she had been thinking, going after him like that.

"Leave him, he's not worth it." Remus said too softly for the expression on his face.

Cassie watched Reg vanish, expressionless, then turned to Remus and nodded back the way they had come.

"Shall we? We're going to be late for Flitwick."

* * *

On Saturday morning Cassie woke up to frost on the window.

"No snow. I checked." Emme, never normally a morning person, was curled up on the windowsill with a blanket and a charms textbook.

"What are you doing?" Cassie yawned. Shaking dreams of dark wings from her head, she forced herself up onto her elbows.

"Homework. I thought I'd do something useful while you go off and have fun." She sounded a little resentful, having been alright up until now, but then again she _was_ missing one of her favorite days of the year.

Cassie felt a bubble of guilt in the pit of her stomach. Emme couldn't leave the castle on strict Healer orders. She had only just left the hospital wing. It had taken Bones and Pomfrey a long time to work out the correct counter curse. Even then, it had left Emme with a livid scar across her ribs and down her stomach that hurt whenever she moved.

"I can stay if you want?"

"No, don't be stupid! I need you to get me supplies!"

Cassie forced herself out of bed and climbed into the window alcove beside her.

"I don't know if I want to go. I honestly don't think I can spend a day with Sirius. Remus, yes. Pete, maybe. Not Siri."

"Eugh. Yes you can! You used to do it all the time."

"When I was ten, and I'm pretty sure I trapped him on a roof once."

Emme laughed at that, her smile tightening at the pain. "Perfect! I think the astronomy tower would work this time around." She offered Cassie some blanket so they were snug together. "He isn't going to say anything. Not after the whole _Regulus thing_. He owes you now."

Emme had been blissfully understanding about everything. Never one to miss an opportunity to skip class, she had been more focused on complaining about the pain rather than the cause of it.

"James wasn't too happy about that."

"James adores Black. If Sirius wanted to protect Regulus, then that's exactly what James will do. Anyway, I need a new bottle of Sleekeazy's and literally as much chocolate as you can get into your bag, new quills and shit- I wanted some new robes and you're too short to try them for me... I'll get some at Christmas. That alright?"

"On the condition that you stay in the dorm or the common room. No wandering around until I get back."

"Okay. Deal." Emme flashed her a smug grin. "You could also get yourself a birthday present from me. Owl orders aren't going to get here on time."

"Don't even try! I don't want one."

Cassie hadn't realised how close they were now.

Four days and she would be eighteen.

"What do you want to do? I mean, we could always do a party in the common room but that's a bit dull and I think Sirius got his reservation in first."

 _Sirius's birthday._ Every year Cassie tried to forget about _that_.

Annoying as ever, by some sick twist of fate they were born on the same day. Which had only turned out as a nice comparison for their mothers: who spoke first, walked first, who showed signs of magic first, who the Dark Lord seemed to show an interest in first.

 _Cassie. Cassie had done everything first_. Sirius did it with more grandiose flair.

"We'll see next week. Whatever I do, I'll wait for you to be better."

"You don't have to wait. I'll be fine! Also I think it's time to wake up Sleeping Beauty. She's got a date in less than two hours." Emme shook her head as she turned her attention to Lily.

"I'm awake." came the mumble from Lily's bed.

"Good." Emme threw back Lily's curtains. "Well get up! At least I get to see what you're going to wear."

As far as boys went there was little and less experience in the room.

Mary had been the girls' go to for everything on that topic. She would give an easy laugh and jump into bed with you, demanding to know who it was you fancied and did he like you back and were you going to make a move and what would you wear?

Her bed still stood as an empty tribute to her, ever present and constantly catching Cassie's eye as she went about everyday life.

When it came to boys Lily was sure all of them were scared off by Potter (Or Snape. _Or both._ ) and Emme just wasn't interested. She was gorgeous, funny, loud, easily able to get whoever she wanted but whenever someone tried to chat her up she just shrugged and kept walking.

The only person Cassie had ever paid much attention to hadn't noticed her until she practically won the Quidditch Cup for him the year before. A drunken victory party had lead to a snog in the corner and a few weeks of dating. Richard Carter was nice, but then he graduated and got a job with the Tornadoes. That was the end of that.

Apart from Ric there was just _Eddie,_ and she had been avoiding him all week.

Since she had last spoken to him relationships between the Gryffindor side of the hall and the Slytherin table at the far end were worse than ever.

Although there were no official punishments for the gang who had attacked Lily and Emme, everyone seemed to know exactly who it was. Fights had been breaking out all over the school, in every year, in every house.

Cassie didn't realise how far word had gotten until she overheard a first year group whispering about James Potter, or as they put it "The Quidditch Captain? That James Potter?", having an unforgivable curse used on him right under the nose of the teachers.

But today wasn't about that, Cassie reminded herself.

Emme had demanded she get to do Lily's makeup, while Cassie snuck off to the bathroom to scrape together a look and mentally prepare for the day ahead. She got away with a jumper, boots and a leather jacket thrown on with a Gryffindor scarf. Cassie insisted she be allowed to wear jeans. A day with the boys almost certainly meant running at some point. She didn't want to be caught in a skirt if it came to making a fast getaway.

It was nothing compared to the treatment Emme subjected Lily too.

They had raided all three trunks to pull together a red cord dress that _didn't_ clash with Lily's hair, a white woolen jumper, tights and a thick overcoat in black. Her hair fell down her back in soft waves. A dusting of makeup, and Lily was perfect.

* * *

All four boys were lounging around the marble stairs when they got there, James's face lighting up as he saw Lily. She really was beautiful and going by the look plastered all over his face, James clearly thought so too.

"Looking good Evans."

"So you always say _Potter_." She rolled her eyes, blushing slightly as she strolled down the final stairs to meet him. "Right, are we going?"

"Yes! See you later." James practically bounced out of the hall, Lily following close behind.

Sirius laughed, still leaning back against the banister with his hands shoved into the pockets of his coat. He had an easy smile on his face, glossy black hair falling with an annoying amount of elegance onto his shoulders. The Black family looks started to shine though again as the stress subsided. He looked relaxed for the first time in weeks.

Cassie had gone down to the hospital wing with the others the morning after the _incident_. She had stood beside the boys as they stopped at James's bed.

The boy, groggy and full of sleep potions had half opened his eyes, looking up at Sirius and grinning.

"So, you missed saving my life so you could shag Sophie Wilson?"

Sirius had been stark white, he nodded.

"Was she any good?" His grin got wider.

"I didn't in the end" Sirius let out a long breath, smirking to himself. "Bit embarrassing really."

"You're all talk Pads. Remind me to thank you, apparently Evans was crying over my lifeless body." James folded his arms behind his head.

Sirius had barked out a laugh and reached over to hug James. "Thank me once she's agreed to go out with you."

Cassie would have payed to be there when Lily had agreed to go out with him. His reaction would have been something worth seeing.

Remus, Pete and Sirius stood up as Cassie strolled past them, looking out at James and Lily as they made their way across the castle grounds.

"I reckon we give them a head start then head off? Where are we going?"

"The Shrieking Shack." Sirius shrugged, he moved to stand next to her. Close enough that his elbow brushed her jacket as he passed. Both of them flinching back at the contact.

"You're mental."

"No?" Sirius winked over her head at Remus. "How about the Three Broomsticks instead?"

It was nice to do something normal.

She sat with the boys in the Three Broomsticks, sipping a butterbeer as they were planning their raid on Zonkos, going through the strange list of ingredients and props they would need for their next, Cassie rolled her eyes at the word, _project_.

From the sound of it there were small explosives involved.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Revenge." Sirius muttered, his voice full of malice and a dangerous smile creeping onto his face.

"I don't get to know anything else? As in… Where in Hogsmeade are you going to get explosives."

"I can't reveal my sources, Yaxley. There has to be some mystery… Just stay out of the dungeons tonight."

"A bloke called Mundungus. He gets us whatever we need, courtesy of James's Gringotts vault." Remus lent over and whispered to her.

"You're going to get yourself killed."

"Nope. We'll maybe get some detentions." Peter said with far too much excitement.

"Detention must miss you."

"It has been a while…" Sirius mused as though he lusted after days spent cleaning the marble staircase by hand or crawling along the lawn pulling out weeds, a far away look on his face.

"For God's sake." Remus smiled indulgently. "What happened to turning over a new leaf?"

"It got boring." He swung back in his chair, his eyes glancing around the room and stopping on an attractive girl at the bar.

He smiled at her, making her blush and give him a suggestive smile back.

Cassie had never seen the Sirius Effect up close, she had never played that much attention before. It was magnetic. He just had to give someone a look and they were all his.

Her eyes moved to the group who had just entered. Snape stood awkwardly, looking over to the boys with some hesitation, frowning when he realised James wasn't there. He was quickly joined by Rosier, the Carrow twins from sixth year, and Avery.

Eddie ignored her and walked, to the bar to order a round of drinks.

Cassie looked away, throwing herself into a conversation with Peter about how to steal Gillyweed from the potion stores. She didn't look around until she and the boys were leaving, ignoring the eyes that watched her go.

They trailed around the village to get supplies both mundane and magical.

"So when do you meet Mundungus?" Cassie asked Remus as they left Zonkos.

"James is sorting that. He likes him more than anyone else."

"I can't do it. I'm not that good of a swimmer." Peter interrupted as they wandered to the edge of the village, to the boundary where the Shrieking Shack sat.

"You don't need to be. If Yaxley's right this will fix that." Sirius insisted. "I need to be in the dungeons. Prongs and Moony need to be as far away from this as possible."

"You don't think this is a bit dangerous Padfoot?" Pete muttered, going a little pink around the ears and constantly looking to Cassie and Remus for a second opinion.

"Nope." Sirius strode along confidently.

"I really-"

Remus stopped, grabbing Sirius's arm. He pointed to a couple a way down the path, clearly unaware that they were being watched.

Potter and Lily were holding hands, walking and laughing together. Though she couldn't see Lily, even from here the smile on Potter's face was obvious.

"Let's go back. Before they see," she whispered to the others. "They don't want an audience."

They all agreed, making an about turn.

Somehow, Cassie found herself walking beside Sirius. They didn't talk, didn't even look at each other, but it felt alright.

She could see her breath as she walked, regretting not taking a warmer jacket instead. They should be getting back now anyway, she thought as Remus took a shortcut through the Hog's Head Lane and ducked around to get back to the main road.

"Been abandoned have you? Has Potter found some better friends to gallop around with?"

A voice shouted from behind them. Cassie would have recognised the sneer in the voice anywhere, and evidently, so would the boys.

"Sirius don't!" Remus whispered but it was too late. Sirius spun around, brandishing his wand.

"No Snivellus. He's off on a date with Evans right now." His voice was bright and chatty, as if it was a close friend he was sharing the good news with. "I don't know if you heard."

Severus's mouth fixed into a hard line, his eyes blazing.

"You're lying."

"Not lying." He kept up the sunshine-filled tone, seeing the way it ate into Severus. "You see, she prefers her boyfriends not to be slimy, greasy gits."

Sirius raised his wand, not fast enough.

"Expelliarmus." Severus slashed his, pulling Black's wand from his hand.

"On you go then!" Black taunted him. "I've no wand! Do your worst."

Snape growled and raised his wand. "Sect-"

" _Portago_." Cassie cast a shield before Snape could finish the curse.

He blinked for a moment, as if he had just registered the girl hidden amongst them. Confusion morphed into suspicion, and then finally to utter glee.

"Got yourself a new girl then, Black? I know someone who'll be very interested to know about that." He nodded to Cassie with a sick smile spreading over his face.

Eddie wouldn't have told him. He _would not_ have told them about that, for his own ego if no other reason.

"Don't you dare." She pointed her wand at Severus.

"You know she's snogged Avery, don't you?"

Cassie snarled slightly as Remus and Peter both looked at her with wide eyes, their wands lowering.

"I don't know why Avery would want a someone like her." Severus looked at Cassie. Disgust distorted his face, which did nothing for his overall appearance. He laughed. "Blood Traitors are almost as bad as Mudbloods, if you ask me."

She flinched at the term, admittedly one that she had used for many wizards in the past. But never her, that was new. And new, at least as Cassie saw it, was dangerous.

He, along with Remus, Pete and Sirius all waited for her to react, and smiled when she didn't move.

"Fine." Snape hissed. " _Levicorpus!_ " Peter was hoisted into the air and in almost the same breath a spell flew past Cassie's ear. _Shit_.

"Stupefy!" Remus yelled, sending Snape flying back as Sirius dove to grab his wand.

He had Peter down, blocking spells and pulling him back out of the alley, towards the main road.

" _Traitor_!" Severus screamed, sending another curse at Cassie.

She ducked, backing out of view as quickly as possible and giving herself a moment to run. _Fast_. She wheeled around and bolted for the main road when-

Eddie leaned back against the wall of a shop, watching with narrow eyes.

"Cassiel." He nodded in greeting.

Rosier and Mulciber leaned on the wall beside him, both watching her with murderous glares. He spun his wand between his fingers, the point casually directed at Cassie.

She didn't know what to do, to run or try and explain but whatever she decided, she couldn't fight him.

"I thought I told you to keep your temper." He called out with a self assured confidence.

It was all too perfect. He happened to be there just as one of his little bitches had started another argument.

"I…" She stammered over her words, shrugging as if to say ' _What can you do?'_

There were footsteps beside her, someone running past, grabbing her as he went. Sirius caught her hand and pulled her with him as he sprinted down the main road and away from the feet pounding on the ground behind them.

They didn't stop until they passed Honeydukes, Black wheeling around and diving into the shop.

"Fucking hell, Yaxley. Don't just stand there next time. Get in a good shot."

He was laughing, dragging her through the shop and ducking behind a group of third years, using them as cover to sneak through the door to the stockroom. Cassie bit her tongue and followed him down the stairs, taking her hand back and keeping an eye for any shop assistants spotting them.

He marched straight across the room, pointed his wand at a floorboard with an unnecessary flourish, and a trap door popped up, revealing a grubby tunnel underneath.

"Get in." He barked.

"I'm _not_ going in there."

"Yes you are. Get in! Would you like to walk back to the school only to be met by your boyfriend and his, to be very honest, shit-crazy friends?"

She hesitated. A small part of her didn't want to get down there only for Sirius to leave her. She wouldn't put that past him.

He sighed and climbed down first, waving for her to follow.

Cassie shook her head, taking a moment to grab a box full of chocolate bars on her way. She dumped a handful of gold coins onto the floor and jumped down after Sirius.

"They're for Emme- _He's not my boyfriend_." She highly doubted he was her friend any more.

"But you kissed him?" He teased, fixing the trapdoor.

"NO!"

Sirius lit his wand and started along the passage, his pace was far more relaxed now that they were out of sight. Cassie had had no idea the passageway was there, she doubted anyone else would think to look in a Hogsmeade cellar.

"Not exactly."

"I always thought you had better taste."

She didn't say anything to that. The bizarreness of her current situation was only just catching up with her.

"Does this always happen to you?" she asked, watching as Sirius waltzed down the tunnel, clearly at home in his dark surroundings.

"Yes. It doesn't to you?"

"Not until recently."

"Well… Get used to it." Sirius turned to grin back at her. "You're having a good time."

" _I don't pick fights with wannabe Death Eaters."_

He nodded. "You should start. You're enjoying this!"

"No I am not!" Cassie lied swiftly.

"I hate to say this, but it's the first time all year you haven't looked like a miserable cow."

"And who's fault is that?" she snapped.

"Your own. Now hurry the fuck up, Yaxley. I'd like to be back in the common room before those twats make it to the school."

"Cassie."

He turned and gave her a look of amusement muddled with a lot of confusion.

"Sorry?"

"Stop calling me Yaxley. It's Cassie, or Cassiel if you want to sound like my Mother. We were friends before, you could act like it occasionally."

"Whatever."

Cassie grit her teeth and followed him, making a mental note of where the passageway came out.

* * *

"It was actually really nice, surprisingly so." Lily told them over the Halloween feast. It was just desserts left, every student had eaten just as much as they could, with a few picking at the remains and waiting to be let go.

"The Hog's Head?"

"Is not that bad! And James was right, no students watching everything we do." Lily hadn't stopped smiling once. "Then we went on a walk and really, he's grown up a lot!"

She glanced down the table at James. He was equally smiling and chatting away, still digging into a plate piled high with cheesecake, chocolate gateau, ice cream and more things that would have made Cassie sick. Remus was looking around nervously, chewing on his bottom lip while Peter and Sirius held up their end of the conversation. Looks were cast in their direction every few minutes, mostly at Lily. Once or twice, James looked at Cassie with a lot of shock and a little admiration.

She groaned silently to herself. She wanted to kill Severus.

"So how was the day with the boys?" Emme stabbed a profiterole with her fork, dipping it into thick caramel sauce in a golden bowl. "Eventful?"

"Not really. They just do the same as everyone else but make it all seem bigger!" Cassie decided to leave out the important part of the day.

nmnm

"Examples?" The girls both leaved over the table, intrigued.

"We ended up getting back to the castle in a secret passageway."

"What! How do they find these things?" Lily looked over to James, half impressed and half horrified.

"Where?" Emme demanded.

"I can't tell you. I solemnly swore." Cassie grinned, knowing exactly the way to wind Emme up.

"Eugh, you're as bad as them now." They watched as Peter and Sirius got to their feet, casually strolling out of the hall.

"Right. I've got chocolate to eat and I need to hear more about this in the dorm!" Emme started to get up when Casssie stopped her.

"Wait."

"What?" She frowned down at her.

"No… You'll want to be here for this."

The feast was ending, the last of the food being scraped from massive golden platters and drinks being swallowed. The smell of burning pumpkin was starting to overtake the hall, the hundreds suspended above their heads starting to roast from the candles buried inside them.

A group got up from the Slytherin table as soon as Dumbledore dismissed them, setting off for the dungeons before anyone else.

Cassie held back for a moment, the girls joining James and Remus.

"Ten." James muttered. "Nine... Eight."

They wandered towards the entrance hall.

"James. What is going on?" Lily had her Head Girl voice on, following him though the doors as he continued to count.

"Four. Three. Two."

Remus started up the marble staircase, the rest following at a slower pace.

"One." The smirk on James's face only got wider as a BOOM sounded somewhere below them, followed by the instant sound of far off gushing water. Then came startled screams, the sound of running feet and suddenly the water got louder.

Lily's eyes went wide, looking at James in horror. "You didn't…"

"Nope. I didn't. Cassie did though."

Lily and Emme gaped at her.

"I had some suggestions." She shrugged.

The first student ran out of the dungeons corridor, soaking wet and dripping muddy water onto the floor. He looked up at the group on the steps, his sodden black hair half covering his face, not disguising the expression.

They started coming fast, everyone from second years to Rosier, completely soaked.

Teachers were running from the great hall, Slughorn aghast at the state of his students. He stuttered, sputtered and then finally found his voice.

"Everyone into the hall. Make sure everyone is here. Slewin I said _into_ the hall!"

Lily rushed down the stairs, helping him to usher dripping first years back to the Slytherin table.

"POTTER!" McGonagall shouted, catching sight of James laughing away. "I have given you warning after warning but never did I think-"

"Professor. I've just left the table." James claimed, wide eyed and innocent.

She stopped, narrowing her eyes and turning a true Gryffindor red, anger bubbling under the surface. But James was telling the truth and she knew it.

"You blew up the dungeons?" Emme giggled.

"Someone may have caused a small explosion… Say, just enough to break a magically reinforced window under the Black Lake." Sirius was suddenly beside them, appearing from nowhere.

He nodded to Eddie as he appeared from the dungeons. Looking very much as if he had been completely under water a few minutes before. He stormed into the entrance corridor, shaking water from his hair, his shoes squelching and gushing water whenever he took a step.

"I thought we'd wait until he was in his dorm. He had to swim out."

Cassie couldn't help it, a laugh burst from her lips. She covered her mouth, trying to choke it back but she couldn't stop herself.

Pyra followed a moment after Eddie, catching sight of Cassie on the stairs. She frowned for a moment, working out exactly what had happened. Then her face lit up.

"You bitch! It was you, wasn't it?" She grinned up at her.

"Zabini! Language!" Slughorn shouted.

"Sorry Sir." Pyra giggled. She wrung remnants of the Loch out of her hair, pushing past Eddie where he had stopped to glare up at Cassie. His eyes passed over James and Sirius either side of her, his lip curling back in a sneer.

Cassie felt her blood run a little colder. _That was the end of that then._

"Why?" Emme wasn't even fighting the laugh now.

"I made sure all the greasy little gits got a shower for once. Nice touch Cass, making Pete eat Gillyweed. It made all the difference." Sirius glared back at Eddie.

"Don't mention it. It was worth it."

They turned from the sight of soaking Slytherins and started back to their dry, warm tower, finally letting themselves dissolve into a pile of giggles.

 _I haven't updated in sooo long! I am so sorry! As always, thank you so much to everyone who has followed, favourited, and reviewed. It means so much! x_


End file.
